


Raising Dean

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Regression, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must take care of Dean after he suffers brain damage from a car accident that causes him to mentally regress into a baby.<br/>(Also, I wrote this like a year ago, and my writing skills weren't that great then, so, sorry if it sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam checked the time. It was going on 11:30. Dean was never out this late, unless it was an emergency. Sam sighed, and tried calling Dean again.

However, like the many times before, he got Dean's voicemail. Dean tightened his grip on the wheel, and accelerated, picking up great speed.

The rain poured outside, and a thick fog covered the road. Dean didn't see the warnings for a sharp turn up ahead, and soon found himself crashing into a rocky ditch. Sam sat at the table, taking another drink of his coffee. His phone buzzes, just as he is about to call Dean again. "Hello? What?! Oh my God! I'll be right there!" Sam says, as he grabs his jacket, and heads to the hospital. Sam bursts through the double doors, of the ICU, panting heavily, frantically trying to find his brother. A nurse stops him. "Hey, hey. Calm down, sir. What's your name?" She asks. "Sam Winchester. I'm looking for my brother, Dean." Sam says.

 

"Winchester. Oh. He's in room 237, just down the hall, there." She says, pointing to the room. "Thanks." Sam says, as he heads to the room. He walks inside, and sits down. A doctor and a radiologist, are looking over Dean's CT scans. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't hear you come in. What's your name?" The doctor asks. "Sam Winchester. I'm Dean's brother. What's wrong with him?" Sam asks. "Well, his CT scans appear to show signs of a traumatic brain injury, due to the excessive force of the car crash. We've also run a few more tests, and have confirmed that Dean is in a coma, but it shouldn't last for more than at least 8 days, max." He says. "What?! No!....No, no, no, this can't be real. A dream. Yeah, it's probably just a horrible dream, and I'll wake up, any second." Sam says. Sam blinks rapidly, but can still see the doctor, and the radiologist, and the room, and his brother, lying there, motionless, hooked up to all sorts of machines. The doctor places a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Take all the time you want with him." He says, as he and the radiologist leave the room, so Sam can be with Dean.

 

Sam walks over to the side of Dean's bed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Dean....I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to say I love you.....and, that I'm sorry, for everything I've ever put us through." Sam says, chocking back tears. He swallows hard. Sam sits down, and looks out the window. Thoughts race through his mind. Sam sighs, and looks through a magazine. A nurse walks in with a jug of some sort of tan colored liquid, and a large diaper, in her hands. She smiles at Sam. "What's in that jug?" Sam asks. "It's a mixture of vitamins and food, that will be fed to your brother, via a feeding tube." She says. "And what's with the diaper?" Sam asks. "Well, since Dean is being fed, he will eventually release waste, and he is unable to get up, and go to the bathroom, so he will be in diapers, until he gets better....if he does." The nurse says with a slight smile. Sam sighs. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be staying overnight, by the way." Sam says, as he gets up, and goes down to the cafeteria. He gets a small salad. He doesn't really feel, like eating, even though he's hungry. Sam eats about half the salad, and goes back to the room. He sees the nurse changing Dean's diaper, and frowns. Now his brother would probably need to be diapered all the time. The nurse finishes up. She places a few diapers, along with wipes, baby powder and rash cream, on the bedside table. The nurse smiles, before walking out, and closing the door.

 

 

Sam gets up, and goes over to the diapers, picking one up, and scoffing. He puts it down, and lifts up Dean's hospital gown, smiling slightly, at seeing Dean in a diaper. "Well, you do look kinda cute in a diaper...in some sick way." Sam says. Sam sits back down. A few hours pass, and Sam eventually falls asleep in the chair. The next morning, Sam is awakened by an unfamiliar voice, belonging to a psychiatrist, who is doing a mental evaluation of Dean. "Who are you?" Sam asks. "I'm Dr. Jacobs, Dean's psychiatrist. I'm running a few tests to determine his mentality at the moment." He says. "Hey, will you tell the nurse, I'll be back, later?" Sam asks. "Sure." Jacobs says. Sam smiles, and heads to the bunker, to change clothes, and to pack a bag, for the next few nights.

 

He checked his messages and saw that Cas had called. He'd call him back later. After Sam had changed clothes, and got his bag packed, he decided to go to a diner, and grab a bite to eat. He was feeling a bit better today, but was still tore up inside, about his brother. Sam walked into the diner, and sat down. "What can I get you?" The waitress asked. "Uh, I'll have some coffee, and a bagel." Sam says. The waitress smiles, and goes to get his order. Sam waits patiently. Soon, the waitress returns with his food. "Thanks." Sam says, as he begins eating. It isn't long until he's finished. He pays, and leaves a tip, before heading to the auto shop where the Impala is waiting. "Hey, here's the money, for all the expenses." Sam says, as he hands the mechanic, the money, climbs in the Impala, starts it, and heads back to the hospital. Sam walks in the room, to see that the psychiatrist is finishing up the tests. He turns to Sam, and gives him a somber look. He sighs. "Look...there's no easy way to explain this, but, your brother has mysteriously regressed back to a permanent state of infancy, so, when he wakes up, he will basically be an infant in an adult's body. There is nothing that can be done. I'm sorry. Here's a list of websites and numbers you can call, to order the supplies you will need in order to care for Dean." Jacobs says. "Um, thanks." Sam says. Dr. Jacobs smiles, as he leaves the room.

 

Sam sits down, and grabs a pen and a piece of paper, and starts to make a list of supplies to buy for Dean. He sighed. Babies required so many things, and Sam wanted to get the best for Dean. After all, he deserved it. Sam pulls out his laptop, and searches for adult diapers, and adult baby clothes, and is surprised at the results he gets. Sam decides to order a few different cases of diapers, a few onesies, sleepers, booties, and bibs. Then, he orders a few different pacifiers, with a large teat. He also places an order for an adult crib and changing table. Sam feels a bit weird ordering this stuff, but his brother will need it. A nurse walks in to change Dean, and give him more of that liquid food stuff. She gives Sam a smile. Sam smiles back. "Well, I know what I'm doing this week." He says, closing his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this is kinda badly written.

Sam looked up when he heard the nurse walk in. "What's that?" She asks. "I'm going to design a nursery for my brother, back at home. We have a huge house, so there's plenty of room." Sam says. Sam marks clothes, pacifiers, and diapers off his list. Sam turns his laptop off, and puts it away.

 

"A nursery? Oh, yeah, Dr. Jacobs told us...I'm so sorry." She says. "Oh, it's alright. I actually won't mind taking care of him. It could be fun." Sam says. "Are you going to buy special baby outfits for your brother?" The nurse asks. "Well, I already have. I placed an order for some onesies, and sleepers, along with pacifiers that have an adult-sized teat." Sam says. "You know, since we have a nursery here, at the hospital, I may be able to get you some more supplies, like formula, and baby wipes, and diaper cream. I'll at least get you one can of formula. I know how expensive it is, and you still have many more things to buy. It's the least I can do." The nurse says. "Oh. Thanks." Sam says. "If I have to feed him formula, which is best? Like, what do you think he'll be able to keep down the best?" Sam asks. "Hmm....that, I don't know. I'd start out with just basic formula, and if he spits up a lot, or it makes him really gassy, I'd try something else. But stay away from soy-based formula, unless you've tried everything else, and it's the only option left, because he might be allergic to it. And if he can't keep any formula down at all, you might want to contact a breastfeeding mother, and kindly ask her if she wouldn't mind pumping a little extra milk for "baby" Dean, here. Just be sure to explain his problem, without sounding like a weirdo." She says.

 

"Okay. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Sam says. "Um, what about toys? Like soft toys, or just any baby toys?" Sam asks. "Well, I'd buy different types of toys, as babies like to discover different sounds, and colors, and materials." She says. "Hmm....I see. Well, I'm gonna head home, and figure out my plans for designing Dean's nursery." Sam says. Back at the bunker, Sam is standing in a large, empty room. "This room is perfect for Dean's nursery. Let's see, the crib can go against this wall, here, and the changing table can go over here." Sam says, as he points out where he wants each thing. He draws a sketch of the room on paper with the furniture positioned the way he wants it. "Now, I just have to buy some blue paint, and maybe some little wall stickers or something, like that." Sam says.

 

The next day, Sam buys some blue paint and animal wall decals, and paints the nursery, adding in a shelf and a rocking chair once the paint was dry. Now all he had to do was, build the crib and changing table, and go shopping for toys, a diaper bag, and other accessories for Dean. This was so much work. So, he grabbed the keys to the Impala, and headed to a nearby baby outlet store. Walking into the store, Sam was greeted by a cheerful female employee. "Do you need any assistance finding what you need, sir?" She asked. "Uh, no. I think I got it covered, thanks." Sam says, as he grabs a shopping cart, and heads to the toy asile.

 

Sam's eyes widen at all the different kinds of toys they make for babies. He decides to grab the softest ones available, and that didn't make noises, because those would get annoying after a while. Next, he heads to the feeding asile, and grabs a few different bottles, as well as burp cloths. Sam feels really uncomfortable with buying this stuff, but he had to. Dean needed it. Sam pays for the items and returns to the bunker to assemble Dean's crib and changing table, putting them in their respective spots once they were done. With all that work done, Sam decided to relax at the hospital, sitting in the chair by the window and watching the small tv, in Dean's room. He couldn't wait for Dean to come home and see his new nursery, after he wakes up. There were only 5 days left, until Dean was to be released.

 

It was mid-morning on Monday, when Dean woke up. He was so confused and couldn't help but cry, as he was unhooked from his machines, and picked up by Sam, who held him close and kissed his head. "Oh, Dean. I was so worried about you, buddy. I'm so glad you're awake, now. Let's take you home." Sam cooed, as he carried Dean out to the impala, and gently sat him down in his carseat, carefully buckling him in. Dean whined and fussed, not liking those straps being fastened over his chest and crotch, restricting his sporadic movements. "Shhh. I know, buddy. It's not fun, but you gotta sit in it, okay?" Sam cooed, as he tightened the straps a bit, and gave Dean a pacifier to suck on, before heading to the bunker. Sam looked back at Dean through the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw that he was asleep.

 

Once they arrived at the bunker, Sam unbuckled Dean from his carseat, and scooped him up, carrying him inside to his nursery, and laying him down in his crib, making sure he was nice and comfortable. He left the nursery and went to go fix some bottles for Dean, using the formula that the nurse had given him. He hoped it wouldn't make Dean sick, on his first day back at home. A sick baby wasn't very fun. After that was done, Sam decided to go watch a little tv, making sure he had the baby monitor with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is having trouble adjusting, now that he's back at home, and Sam finds out how difficult it is to care for a giant baby.

Dean woke up about two hours later, slowly opening his eyes, and taking in his new surroundings. The room was a soothing pale blue, with little animal decorations on the walls. Dean saw that he was surrounded by wooden bars. He whimpered and started to cry. He was scared and confused, about where he was, and to top it all off, he had a full diaper. 

 

Sam heard Dean crying over the baby monitor and got up, rushing to the nursery. Sam walked into the room, and turned on the lamp, making his way over to the crib. "Dean....it's alright. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm right here, baby boy." Sam cooed softly. Dean heard the soothing voice of his brother, now caretaker. He calmed down, but was still a bit fussy. Dean squirms uncomfortably, in his full diaper, and whines softly. Upon bending down, closer, so Dean could see him better, Sam can smell what's wrong with his brother. His diaper is full, and judging by the smell, Sam figured it was going to be bad. 

 

Sam lifted Dean out of the crib, and carried him to the changing table, laying him down, and fastening the tummy strap, to keep him from rolling off, and getting hurt. Dean whimpered, and started to tear up. Sam acknowledged Dean's unhappiness, and rubbed his chest in little circles. Then, he unsnapped his onesie. "Aww, Dean, your diaper is so full. Oh, you poor baby." Sam cooes, as he unfastens the tabs, and pulls the diaper open. There is a huge, sticky mess. "Oh, man! That's a stinky diaper, buddy!" Sam cooes. Sam opens the wipe box, and gets a few out. Then, he gently starts to clean his brother. Dean fusses, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He doesn't like the feeling of the cool wipes against his skin. "I know. It doesn't feel very good, does it? I'll be done, soon, I promise." Sam cooes, as he wipes off the remaining mess, placing the wipes in the diaper, rolling it up, and throwing it in the diaper pail. Sam grabs another diaper from the shelf, and unfolds it, lifting Dean's legs, as he slides it under him. Sam puts Dean back down, and adds a generous amount of powder, to his privates. 

 

Dean cooes softly, as he feels the diaper being brought up between his legs, and taped on. "There we go. That feels so much better now, doesn't it, Deanie? Yes, it does." Sam cooes. Sam snaps up Dean's onesie, and unfastens the tummy strap, bending down, and picking Dean up. Dean rests his head on Sam's shoulder, with a yawn. "Aww. Sleepy boy." Sam cooes, as he carries Dean over to the rocking chair and sits down. Sam cradles Dean in his arms, covering him with a special blanket he'd bought for him.

 

Sam hums a soft tune, as he starts to gently rock back and forth. Dean is soon lulled to sleep, by the gentle rocking motion, and his brother humming. Sam smiles, as he holds Dean, in his arms. The bunker is quiet, and calm. Sam wishes he could hold Dean like this forever. Sam imagines that this must be how parents of a newborn baby feel. Dean sleeps for about two and a half hours, before waking up, in Sam's arms. 

 

"Hello, little sleepyhead. Are you finally ready to eat?" Sam cooes. Dean lets out a small coo. "Okay. Let's go get you a ba-ba then." Sam cooes, as he carries Dean into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of formula out of the fridge, and warming it up for Dean. Sam decided he would start Dean on formula, for now, and eventually transition to cereals. Sam fastens a large bib around Dean's neck, and carries him back to the nursery, sitting down, in the rocking chair. 

 

Sam gently leans Dean back, cradling him with one arm, while he used his other to hold the bottle. Sam brought the bottle to Dean's lips. Dean, confused and hungry, opened his mouth, and latched onto the nipple, suckling down the warm formula. "That's a good boy, drink up." Sam cooed, as he gently patted Dean's diapered bottom. It isn't long, before Dean has finished the whole bottle. Sam gently pulls the bottle from Dean's lips. 

 

He threw a burp cloth over his shoulder. Sam placed Dean over his shoulder, and gently patted his back, until he heard Dean burp and spit-up a bit. "Uh-oh! Someone spit-up, didn't he?" Sam cooes. Sam looked up at the clock. It was nearly four 'o clock, in the afternoon. Sam laid Dean back in his arms, cradling him, once more. Sam hears his phone buzz. He checks, and sees that Cas has texted him, asking if he was okay. He texts back, telling Cas that he is, but can't talk right now. Sam puts his phone back in his pocket, and smiles down at Dean, who has a strand of drool dribbling out of his mouth, and onto his onesie. "Ohh....you're drooling." Sam says. 

 

Normally, Sam thought it was disgusting if Dean drooled. But, now, he found it to be pretty darn cute. Dean looked up at Sam, a small smile forming on his lips. "Are you smiling at me? I think you are!" Sam cooes. Sam places his hand on Dean's tummy. Dean slowly reaches out, and clumsily curls his fingers around Sam's. Sam chuckles softly. "Wow. That's quite a grip you've got, Dean." Sam cooes, with a smile. Sam was trying to think of something else to do, but there wasn't much you could do with an infant. Sam would eventually have to bathe Dean. He wanted to do it today, because Dean hasn't been able to take a bath, for the past 8 days. However, giving his giant infant brother a bath, wouldn't be all that easy. 

 

He'd probably need help, but he didn't want anyone else seeing Dean, just yet. Dean had decided to go to sleep again. Sam smiled, and carried Dean over to the crib, laying him down, and tucking him in. Sam gently kisses Dean's forehead, and leaves the nursery. He goes to the library, and takes out his notebook, and writes himself a reminder to try to bathe Dean around 8:30, tonight. 

 

The time was now 6:15. He had a little less than two hours to eat dinner, call Cas, and get everything ready for Dean's first bath. Sam went to the kitchen, and just fixed a small pasta dish for himself. It only took him about 35 minutes to make it. After Sam had eaten dinner, he decided to call Cas. "Hey Cas. I'm really sorry, I haven't been calling you lately. I've just been very busy. Well, I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. Uh.....well....I'll see if you can come over tomorrow. If not, then you can come this weekend, after work. Okay. Take care. Bye." Sam says, as he hangs up. He checks the time. 

 

Sam went into the nursery, and turned on the lamp. He walked over to the crib, and gently rubbed Dean's tummy. Dean woke up, with a whimper, grasping onto Sam's shirt, as he scooped him out of his crib, and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Dean. It's time for your bath." Sam cooed. Sam arrived at the bathroom, lying Dean on a towel, and stripping him naked. 

 

Sam turned on the faucet, and let the tub fill up halfway with warm water. Sam picked Dean up. "Okay, Dean. I'm just gonna sit you down, here....." Sam says, as he gently sits Dean in the tub. Dean's key reaction is a flinching movement, to being placed in the warm water. He whimpers softly. Sam shushes him. He lathers up a bath mitten designed to look like a duck, and gently starts washing Dean. Sam cooes and talks to Dean, as he's washing him. Dean doesn't understand what Sam is saying, but he likes to hear the sound of his voice. He finds it comforting. 

 

Sam rinses off Dean's body. Now came the part he dreaded most, washing Dean's hair. Sam sighed, as he grabbed a small cup of water and gently poured it over Dean's head. Dean didn't like that one bit. He fusses, and coughs, as some of the water goes into his mouth. "I know. This isn't very fun. I'm sorry." Sam cooes, as he squirts a bit of baby shampoo on Dean's head, and rubs it in. "Okay, I have to do it again, baby." Sam cooes, as he covers Dean's eyes with one hand, and uses the other to pour the water over his head. Dean is full fledged crying, now. His face is red, and Sam can feel his unhappiness. Being a baby wasn't all it's cracked up to be. 

 

"Okay, Dean. It's over. It's all over. Time to get you out." Sam cooes, as he drains the water, and lifts Dean out of the tub, wrapping him up, in a warm, soft towel, and drying him off. Sam smiles, as he carries Dean to the nursery, and lays him down on the changing table, giving him a pacifier. Dean kicks a bit, and squirms around, naked and clean, his penis flopping around, as he kicked. 

 

Sam smiles, as he gets a nighttime diaper off the shelf for Dean. Sam unfolds the diaper, and lifts Dean's legs, sliding it under his bottom. He decides to add a stuffer, for extra protection. Sam sprinkles on a bit of powder, before pulling the front over Dean's little pee-pee, and taping it on snugly. "Whoa. That's a thick diaper." Sam says. Dean gently moves his feet. 

 

"Now, let's pick out some cute jammies for you, Dean." Sam cooes, as he looks through a few different outfits. Sam finds one he likes. A pair of soft, pale blue pj's with little teddy bears on them. He smiles, as he pulls the top over Dean's head, and down his arms. Then, he slips Dean's legs through the leg holes, and pulls the bottoms up, over his diaper, from which, there is an obvious bulge. 

 

Sam smiles down at Dean, who is just sucking on his pacifier, and looking around. The time was now 9:30. But Dean was wide awake. He'd slept so much earlier, that now, he was awake, and more alert. Sam figured Dean was probably hungry again. "Dean, are you hungry? Huh? You want another bottle, baby?" Sam cooes. Sam carries Dean to the kitchen, and warms up another bottle for him. This time, Sam chooses one of Dean's Nuk bottles, as it's more preferred for nighttime feeding. 

 

After the bottle is ready, Sam carries Dean to the nursery, and sits down in the rocking chair, getting him comfortable in his arms. He smiles, bringing the bottle to Dean's mouth, and he gladly takes it, and starts to eat. Sam can hear cute smacking and suckling sounds, as Dean drinks from the bottle. "Wow, someone's a hungry little guy, isn't he?" Sam cooes, as he gently rocks Dean. Dean just keeps eating until he is full. To let Sam know he's finished, Dean uses his tounge to push the nipple out of his mouth. 

 

"Alright, time to burp." Sam cooes, as he throws a towel over his shoulder, and then pats Dean's back. It takes a minute, but Dean lets out a burp, followed by a bit of spit up. "Oh, more spit-up, buddy? Aww. I wonder if this formula is making you do that? You don't really seem to have any trouble keeping it down." Sam says. Dean whines, as a loud gurgle comes from his tummy. "Aww, what's the matter, baby?" Sam cooes. 

 

Dean squirms, and closes his eyes. A wet squishing sound is heard, as Dean has a blowout in his diaper. "Oh my....." Sam can feel how warm and wet Dean's pants are, and when he looks down, he can see that they are covered in a gooey brown mess. Sam had dreaded this moment, and hoped it wouldn't happen, but it did. It smelled absolutely horrid. Dean started wailing at the top of his lungs. "Shh! It's okay. Come on, let's go....clean you up." Sam cooes, as he takes Dean over to the changing table, and lays him down, quickly undressing him, and seeing the mess. 

 

Dean continues to wail. He's uncomfortable, and the mess keeps spreading. Sam realizes that he won't be able to get all the mess off of Dean with just wipes. He rubs Dean's chest, and picks him up, holding him away from him, as he rushes to the bathroom, turning the water on, and sitting Dean in the tub. Sam carefully removes Dean's diaper, quickly disposing of it. Dean is still wailing as loud as he possibly can. Sam feels so sorry for him. After all, he didn't mean to have this big of an accident. 

 

Sam quickly washes Dean off with soap and warm water, then turns the water off, and wraps Dean up in a soft, warm towel. After Dean is all dry, Sam takes him back to the nursery, and puts another diaper, and a stuffer on him. Sam decides to dress Dean in a blue footed sleeper. After Dean is dressed, Sam puts him to bed, and he sleeps through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day comes. Sam is sitting on the floor of the nursery, beside Dean, who is lying on a blanket. "Hey, Deanie.... what'cha think, huh? What's goin' on, buddy? You like layin' down here?" Sam cooes, as he picks up a toy, a little giraffe that squeaks. "Look at this, baby. You want it? I bet you do." Sam cooes, as he gives the toy to Dean, who squeezes it, causing it to let out a loud squeak. It scared Dean. 

 

He whimpered, poking out his bottom lip, as he started to cry. "Aww, it's okay, Dean. You're okay, buddy. Shh....." Sam soothed. Dean just kept crying. Sam smiled, and rubbed his tummy, trying to calm him. Dean lets out a bit of gas, and sighs. "Aww, someone just had a bit of gas, didn't he?" Sam cooes. Sam's phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket, and answers it. "Hey, Cas. Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you soon, then." Sam says, as he hangs up, and puts his phone back in his pocket. "Alright, buddy, time to go back in your crib." Sam cooes, as he picks Dean up, and gently lays him back down in his crib, giving him his favorite pacifier, before leaving the nursery, and heading out to the main room, where Cas is waiting. 

 

"Hey, Cas." Sam says. "Sam, why haven't you been calling me as much? Is something wrong? And where's Dean?" Cas asks. "Well, I've been very busy lately..... with Dean..." Sam says. Dean fusses and cries. "Come with me, and you'll see why....." Sam says, as he leads Cas to the nursery. "....This, is Dean's nursery...." Sam says, as he walks over to the crib, leaning over, and checking Dean's diaper. "And this...is baby Dean." Sam says. 

 

Cas raises an eyebrow, before walking over to the crib, and seeing Dean, lying there, dressed in a soft grey t-shirt, socks, a drool bib, and a diaper. Cas gasps. "Dean?! Why is he dressed like a baby?" Cas asks. "Well, actually, it's kinda confusing. But I'll tell you anyway." Sam says. Sam tells Cas what happened to Dean, and why he's like that. "And this is his second day home from the hospital....it's gonna take a while for us both to adjust to this." Sam says, frowning. 

 

Cas just looks down at Dean. "Hello, Dean. Remember me?" He asks. Dean just cooes a bit, looking around. "You know, I bet he's getting hungry. Would you like to feed him?" Sam asks. "Sure." Cas says. "Alright, I'll need you to sit down in the chair, so you can hold him." Sam says. Cas sits down in the rocking chair. Sam lifts Dean out of the crib, and gently lays him in Cas' arms; Cas cradling him, carefully. "Now, I'll be right back. I just have to go get him a bottle." Sam says, and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the fridge, and warming it for Dean. Soon, 

 

Sam returns with the bottle, handing it to Cas, who starts to feed Dean. Dean poops while he is eating. "Oh no.....I think Dean will need a fresh diaper, once he's finished eating." Cas says. "Oh, yeah. He pooped. I can smell it. He usually poops whenever he's eating." Sam says, with a smile. 

 

Soon, Dean is finished eating. Cas sits him up, and burps him. Surprisingly, he doesn’t spit up this time. “Would you like me to change his diaper?” Cas asks. “You sure?” Sam asks. “I don’t mind.” Cas says. "Okay. Sure, go ahead." Sam says. Cas carries Dean over to the changing table, and lays him down. Dean fusses, tears forming in his eyes. "Shh….it’s okay. I’m going to change you." Cas says, as he opens Dean’s diaper, and grabs a few wipes, gently wiping the mess away. Cas smiles, as he removes the messy diaper, placing the wipes inside, taping it closed, and throws it away. Then, he grabs a new diaper, unfolding it, and sliding it under Dean’s bottom, powdering Dean, before finishing the diaper change. "Oh, there we go, all clean." Cas cooes. 

 

Dean squirms slightly, still a bit fussy. "Aww. You're still fussy? Oh, come here. Come to Daddy." Sam cooes, lifting Dean up, and holding him close, gently bouncing him. Dean calms down, hiccupping slightly. "Well, now that you've calmed down, you wanna play some more?" Sam cooes, lying Dean back down on his blanket, sitting down with him. Cas decides to join them. "Let's see if we can get you to smile." Sam says. Sam dangles a toy above Dean, and watches to see how he reacts. 

 

Dean lets out a soft coo, and reaches for the toy, which Sam happily gives to him. Dean does what pretty much any infant would do, and slobbers all over the toy. "Aww. Sam, you're so lucky to get to take care of Dean this way." Cas says. Sam looks down at his watch. "Wow, it's already 8:30!" He says. Dean looks up at Cas, squealing happily. "Man, I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna run to town, and grab something to eat. ....wait, I can't leave Dean." Sam says. 

 

"I'll watch him." Cas says. "You sure? I mean, he can be a handful." Sam says. "I can do it, Sam. Trust me." Cas says. "Okay. I won't be gone too long. Bye-bye, Dean. Be good for Cas." Sam cooes, as he grabs the keys to the Impala, and heads out. Cas smiles down at Dean. "Well, Dean, it looks like I'm your babysitter, for a little while." Cas says. Dean gurgles softly, kicking his feet a bit. 

 

Cas smiled, and tickled Dean's tummy, chuckling when he heard him giggle, and watched him squirm. "Aww. You're ticklish, aren't you?" He cooes, as he scoops Dean into his arms, and cradles him. Cas decided to check, and see if Dean needed changing. "Uh-oh! Someone's wet." Cas cooes, as he gently lays Dean down, and grabs a diaper, and changing supplies. "Okay, let's get you into a dry diaper, Dean." Cas cooes, as he brought his hands down to start untaping the tabs, when the phone rang. 

 

Cas answered it. "He's doing fine, Sam. I was just about to change his diaper, when you called. Okay. Bye." Cas says, as he hangs up the phone, and goes back to Dean, untaping each tab, and pulling the diaper open, the pungent smell of urine, filling the air. "My goodness, Dean. You peed a lot, didn't you? Yes, you did. You're very wet, baby boy. Don't worry, you'll be nice and dry, in just a minute, okay?" Cas cooes, as he grabs a baby wipe, and gently wipes Dean up. 

 

He smiles, as he lifts Dean's legs, and removes the wet diaper, sliding the dry one, beneath his bottom. Upon further examination, Cas notices a rash starting to form. He realizes that he doesn't have any cream on hand, but there's some on the changing table. "Don't move, Dean." Cas says, as he gets up, and grabs the cream, then returns to Dean. He squeezes a bit onto his finger, and spreads it onto the irritated area, wiping his hand on a baby wipe, before spreading Dean's legs a bit, and pulling the diaper between them, and taping it on, nice and snug. Dean lets out a soft coo, kicking his legs. 

 

"There you go, Dean. All nice and fresh. You're such a good boy." Cas cooes. Cas decides to change Dean's clothes, as the one's he's currently wearing look dirty. Cas smiles, as he takes Dean's current outfit off, and grabs a soft pastel striped fleece romper. He threads Dean's arms through the sleeves, and does up the snaps along the chest and crotch. "There we go, buddy." Cas cooes. Dean gurgles, spit dribbling out of his toothless mouth. 

 

Cas smiles at Dean, scooping him up, and cuddling him. He places a hand under Dean's bottom, gently rubbing and patting his diaper. Strangely, Cas doesn't really find it weird that he's babysitting a grown man. He loves caring for Dean like this. Dean cooes softly, laying his head on Cas' shoulder, with a soft yawn. "Aww, are you getting sleepy, Dean?" Cas cooes, as he rubs Dean's back. 

 

Dean hiccups and drools on Cas' shirt. "Uh oh. Drooly boy." Cas cooes, as he gently rocks Dean, who is starting to get fussy. "Oh, why are you getting fussy, huh? Is it time to feed you again? I think it is." Cas cooes, as he gets up, with Dean in his arms, and heads to the kitchen, to warm up a bottle for him. Dean rests his head on Cas' shoulder, while he is warming up the bottle. 

 

Cas smiles, and sits down on the couch. Dean is turned to the side, with his head resting in the crook of Cas' elbow. Dean gently suckled on the teat, eating slowly. "Good boy, Dean. I bet that tastes good, huh? Yeah, I bet it does." Cas cooes, as Dean suckles down more formula, until he's full. Cas gently pulls the bottle from Dean's lips, and places him over his shoulder. 

 

He gently pats his back, until he hears a burp. Then, he lays Dean back in his arms, smiling and cooing to him. Dean shifts a bit, and a wet, gurgling sound comes from his diaper. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asks. Dean just smiles at him. A horrid smell fills the air. "Oh no. Oh, Dean, we gotta get you changed." Cas says, as he gets up, and rushes to the nursery, laying Dean on the changing table, and unsnapping his outfit. Dean just keeps smiling and cooing. 

 

"Okay, Mr. stinky-pants, let's get you cleaned up." Cas cooes, as he opens the diaper, and changes Dean. After Dean is in a fresh diaper, Cas decides to sit in the rocking chair, and hold him. Just then, Sam walks in. He can smell a dirty diaper, and figures that Cas had just changed Dean. "Hey. How was he? Any problems?" Sam asks. "No. No problems. He was a very good boy." Cas says, smiling. "Oh, come here, baby." Sam cooes, as he lifts Dean into his arms. 

 

Dean cooes, and lays his head on Sam's shoulder, drooling and smacking his lips. "You know, Cas. I'm actually glad that he had that accident. He's so much better like this. I mean, who wouldn't wanna cuddle with him?" Sam says, as he rubs Dean's back. The nursery is completely silent, until Dean lets out a loud fart, and giggles. "Oh, nice one, Deano!" Sam says, chuckling. Cas chuckles softly. Sam smiles, as he places Dean in his special baby bouncer. It hangs from the ceiling, and allows Dean to get some exercise, and play on his own a bit. 

 

Dean looks up at Sam, before gently bouncing up and down, giggling and cooing excitedly, as his toes brush across the carpet. "You like that, Deanie? Yeah, I bet you do! Aww, you look so cute!" Sam cooes, grinning at Dean, as he bounces happily. Cas walks over and stands next to Sam, watching Dean play in his bouncer. "Maybe we can eat lunch together somewhere tomorrow? That'd be nice." Sam says. "Yeah, that would be nice. We should do that, Sam. Maybe in the park? I'm sure Dean would love that." Cas says, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds great, Cas. Let's do that, tomorrow." Sam says, glad that they've already got plans made out for tomorrow, since Cas had to go back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sam is in the nursery, picking out Dean's outfit for the day. "Hmm....overalls or romper? What do you think, Dean?" He asks, tickling Dean's tummy. Dean squeals and giggles, squirming on the changing table. "I think we should go with the romper, 'cause it's supposed to be pretty hot today." Sam cooes, as he slips the striped orange and yellow romper on Dean, fastening the crotch snaps, followed by his socks and shoes. 

"Aww...you look so cute, buddy! Come here!" Sam says, as he picks Dean up, and holds him close, kissing his head. He then, grabbed the diaper bag, and headed out to the impala, opening the passenger side, and gently placing Dean into his special carseat, and buckling him in. Then, he went around to the drivers side, climbing in, and starting the engine, smiling at Dean, before heading to the Gas 'n Sip, to meet up with Cas. 

Dean whimpers, and fidgets, not liking the carseat. "It's okay, baby. We're almost there. Then, we can go see Uncle Cas!" Sam says, as he pulls into the parking lot, parking the impala, and getting Dean out before going inside to see Cas. "Look, Dean, there's Uncle Cas. Hey, Cas, remember our lunch thing?" Sam says, as he gives Dean a cuddle. Dean smiles when he sees Cas walking over to them. "Hey, Dean. How's my favorite baby, huh? I miss you. But we can go have lunch together, now." Cas cooes, kissing Dean's forehead. 

Dean cooes and smiles at Cas. "Okay, let's go have lunch." Sam says, as he and Cas head out to the impala, Cas buckling Dean into his carseat before climbing into the back. Sam hops in, and starts the engine, and then heads to the park. When they get to the park, Cas has the tasks of getting Dean out of his carseat, and putting him in his stroller, while Sam ordered them lunch from a food cart.

Cas smiled as he gently sat Dean in his stroller, buckling him in, and ruffling his hair. "Alright, let's go see Daddy, now." Cas cooes, as he pushed the stroller over to a table that Sam was sitting at. Sam smiles when he sees Dean in his stroller, chewing on a little teething toy with with his toothless mouth. "Is that toy nummy, Deanie? It looks like it." Sam cooes, as he hands Cas his food. Cas smiles and sits down, starting to eat. 

Dean watches Cas and Sam curiously, wishing he could eat the same stuff that they did. Having no teeth really sucked. Sam looks over at Dean and notices that he has a curious expression on his face. "What is it, Deano? You thinkin' about something? I bet you're just excited to be outside, huh?" Sam cooed, as he continued eating. 

Dean got excited when he saw an ice cream cart nearby, with kids lined up to get a delicious frozen treat. He whined and fussed a bit to get Sam's attention. He wanted ice cream, too. "What's up, bud?" Sam cooed as he looked behind him, and saw the ice cream cart. He frowned symphathetically. "Awww...I'm sorry, Dean. You can't eat ice cream, yet, buddy. It wouldn't be good for those bare gums." He cooed, as he ruffled Dean's hair. 

Dean whimpered and poked out his bottom lip, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, no. Don't cry, baby. Please." Sam begged, as he looked at Cas for help, as Dean started bawling. Cas frowned and made a funny face to try and cheer Dean up, but it didn't help, neither did toys, a paci, a bottle or a diaper change. Both men were at their wits end. "Damn it, Cas. We gotta get him some ice cream, to calm him down. Everyone's staring at us!" Sam says, as he shushes Dean, and rubs his chest soothingly. 

Walking over and buying a small cup of vanilla, Cas sighed and returned to the table. "Alright, buddy. Look, here's your ice cream." Sam cooed as he got a small spoonful, and slowly brought it to Dean's mouth, smiling when he ate it. "Mmmm! That's good, huh, baby?" Sam cooed as he fed Dean another bite, followed by another, until Dean had eaten the whole thing. "That was good, huh, Deanie?" Sam cooed as he wiped Dean's mouth with a baby wipe and discarded it. 

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes, as naptime started to approach. "So, Cas I was thinking, maybe we should take Dean to get pictures taken sometime. Believe it or not, two of our friends own a special photography studio that's perfect for him." Sam says, as he looks over at Dean and smiles at him sleeping peacefully in his stroller, his head rolled to the side, and drool dribbling out of his mouth, and onto his bib. 

"I think I better get this sleepyhead back home." Sam says, as they head back to the car, buckling Dean into his carseat and dropping Cas off at work, before going home and laying Dean in his crib. Tomorrow was going to be a long day....


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Sam is buckling Dean in his carseat. He gently tickles his tummy, before climbing in, and heading to the studio. Dean smiles and cooes excitedly, patting the window when he sees something interesting. "You havin' fun back there, Dean?" Sam asked. 

 

Cas looked back at Dean and smiled, gently patting his leg to get his attention. Dean turned to Cas and smiled, reaching out at him, making grabby hands. Cas smiles as he takes Dean's hands in his, gently patting them. Dean smiles and relaxes, stretching and accidentally pushing a big mess into his diaper. "Oh, Dean! Wow, that stinks, buddy! We gotta get you changed!" Sam says, as they pull into the studio's parking lot. 

 

"Um, can you handle him, Cas? I gotta go let Garth and Charlie know we're here." Sam says. Cas nods, and grabs the diaper bag, opening the back door and getting Dean out of his carseat, laying him down on the travel changing mat. "Okay, Dean. I'm going to have to change your clothes." Cas cooes, as he undresses Dean, putting his soiled outfit in a plastic bag. He tickles Dean's tummy, and smiles when he lets out a giggle. Then, he gets to work, changing Dean into a clean diaper and a striped onesie that says "Daddy's Little Stinker" and has a little skunk on the front. 

 

Cas picks Dean up, and holds him on his hip, throwing the soiled diaper away, on the way to the studio. Sam is talking with Garth and Charlie. "Hey, Sam! Glad you decided to come down and give us a visit! As you can probably guess, we haven't had much business lately." Garth says. "When we heard about Dean, well, we were both shocked and excited. So, where is Dean, by the way?" Charlie asks. "Oh, uh, Cas is going to bring him in, once he finishes changing him. Poor guy had a big accident in the car. I told Cas not to feed him so much this morning, but he just ignored me." Sam says. 

 

Garth chuckles. The sound of the door being closed frightens everyone, but they all sigh when they see that it's Cas and Dean. Cas had Dean in his arms, and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Sam smiles. "Come here, big guy." He says, as he takes Dean from Cas and holds him close, feeling him drool on him. "Uh-oh! Someone's a drooly boy, this morning." Sam cooed, as he used Dean's bib to wipe off his mouth. 

 

"Well, I have to admit, he's really cute." Garth says, as he looks over at Charlie, who is getting things set up for Dean's shoot. Garth looks at Dean’s outfit, and chuckles. “Little stinker, huh? How cute!” He cooed, as he tickled Dean’s chin. “Oh, uh I’ve got the stuff set up for his shoot.” Charlie says. Sam smiles, as he gently lays Dean down on his tummy, pulling out a toy and getting his attention.

 

"Look, buddy! It's your favorite toy! Yeah. Can you smile for me?" Sam cooed, trying to get Dean to smile. Dean gurgles and smiles up at Sam, long enough for Charlie to snap a few pictures. "That was so great, baby! You're a natural!" Sam cooes as he shifts Dean, so that he's lying on his back. He uses the toy and gets him to smile again, and Charlie snaps as many pictures as she can. 

 

Dean likes having all this attention, as most babies did. Soon, it was break time, and Sam decided to feed Dean a bottle. Garth joins him, and sits down beside him, smiling at Dean. "So, is that all he can eat?" Garth asks. "Yeah, for now. But yesterday, he had a few bites of ice cream, and seemed to keep it down pretty well. But sometimes, he just spits this stuff up, or it goes right through him. I've tried different kinds, but this one seems to be the best." Sam says, as he strokes Dean's hair, while he drinks his bottle. 

 

Before long, Dean is full, and Sam sits him up and burps him. "I would love to babysit sometime." Garth says. Dean whines and starts to fuss. "Shhh... don't get all fussy, on me, now. You're okay, buddy." Sam cooes as he pats Dean's back, and gently shushes him. Dean leans against Sam, and hiccupps, cooing softly. Garth smiles. 

 

Cas walks over and tells Sam that they need to try and get a few more pictures of Dean. Sam nods and carries Dean back over to the blanket, laying him down on his tummy, and grabbing his favorite toy again, so he can make Dean smile. But Dean refuses to smile. His tummy was feeling funny, and he was uncomfortable. "Aww, Deano, what's wrong, huh? Why won't you smile for us, hmm?" Sam cooes, as he kneels down in front of Dean. 

 

Dean whimpered as he felt his tummy churning. That formula wasn't settling in his tummy very well. Sam frowned and picked Dean up, holding him close and gently patting his back. That wasn't a good idea, though. The churning in Dean's tummy increased and he suddenly felt liquid rushing up his throat. He burped and spit up down the back of Sam's shirt, moaning softly. 

 

Sam gasped. "Oh my goodness...Um, can someone take him, please?" Sam asked. Cas took Dean into his arms, and shushed him, gently rubbing his back. Sam removed his outer shirt and tossed it in the trash, as it smelled too bad to try and clean it. Meanwhile, Dean was crying and holding onto Cas' trenchcoat, his head on the angel's shoulder. He returned to the others, and frowned when he heard his baby boy crying. 

 

"Awww. Come here, buddy. I'm sorry if I scared you. Well, you scared me, baby." Sam cooed, as he took Dean into his arms, and gently bounced him, shushing his cries. After Dean has calmed down, Sam smiles. "I think it's someone's nap time. Hey, we're gonna take this sleepyhead home, guys. Sorry we didn't get to finish the shoot." Sam says. "Wait. We could get some pictures of him sleeping." Garth suggests. 

 

Sam thinks for a minute, and smiles. "Yeah. That'd be cute. But we just have to be gentle, and not wake him up." Sam says, as he gently lays Dean down on the blanket and carefully positions him so that he looks the most comfortable and cute. Charlie smiles as she snaps a few pictures of Dean in different positions, and Dean never even fussed or woke up once. "Wow. He is such a good baby." Charlie says. 

 

"Yeah, I know. I just keep waiting for him to wake up, though. We'd better get him home, before all hell breaks loose." Sam says, as he picks Dean up, and carries him out to the impala, putting him in his carseat, waiting for Cas, before they head back to the bunker, to put Dean in his crib. 

 

Sam smiles as he lays Dean down in his crib, giving him a pacifier, and grabbing the baby monitor, and heading out to talk with Cas. "So, I think today went well, huh?" Sam asks, as he sits down at the table, and sighs. Cas just nods. "Yes. Dean was very well-behaved. I can't wait to see his pictures. Sometimes I worry about you two. I just want you to be safe." Cas says, with a small smile. "Thanks, Cas." Sam says. 

 

Dean is heard fussing and whining over the baby monitor. "Uh oh. I guess I better go check on Dean." Sam says, as he gets up and goes to the nursery, frowning when he sees a large wet spot on the front of Dean's onesie. "Uh-oh, buddy. Looks like you sprung a leak, didn't you? It's alright, I'll fix it." Sam cooed, as he picked Dean up, and laid him down on the changing table. 

 

Sam smiled as he undressed Dean, and lovingly changed him into dry diaper, making sure to add a bit of rash cream, to keep Dean from being irritated. Sam tickles Dean and pats his tummy before dressing him in a plain red onesie. "You gonna stay up, or go back to sleep, huh?" Sam asked, as he held Dean in his arms. 

 

Dean gurgled and held onto Sam, smiling at him, as he was carried out into the main room. "Look, there's Uncle Cas." Sam cooed as he handed Dean over to Cas. Cas smiles at Dean, as he holds him in his arms, and kisses his forehead. "Did you have fun today, Dean? You were such a good boy at the photo shoot." Cas cooes, smiling. "Poor baby had a leaky diaper, and Daddy had to clean him up." Sam cooed, as he ruffled Dean's hair, pulling a pacifier out of his pocket and gives it to Dean. 

 

Dean suckled on the pacifier and leaned against Cas, listening to his heartbeat. Cas smiles and wraps an arm around Dean, holding him, so he wouldn't fall. Sam figured that Dean was ready to eat again, so he fixed him a bottle, and let Cas feed him, while he prepared dinner. This had been an exciting day, and Sam couldn't wait to see Dean's pictures. They were gonna be great.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up early the next morning, and decided to go pick up Dean's pictures. He walked into the kitchen and met Cas, telling him that he needed him to wath Dean, while he went out. Cas agreed, of course. Grabbing the keys to the impala, Sam smiled and headed out the door, leaving Cas in charge. 

 

Dean awoke about thirty minutes later, crying and fussing, and Cas rushed to check on him. He went over to the crib and picked Dean up, shushing him, and laying him down on the changing table to be changed into a dry diaper and a cute romper. Then, Cas took him to the kitchen to fix him a bottle. 

 

Dean looked around for Sam, whimpering softly. "It's okay, Dean. Sam will be back soon, I'm here with you." Cas cooed, as he sat down and fed Dean his bottle, burping him when he had finished the whole thing. 

 

Sam returned about an hour later, a big smile on his face, as he held Dean's pictures in his hands. "Look what I got!" He said in a sing-song voice, as he handed a few copies to Cas, and kneeled down to show Dean. "Look, buddy. It's you! You look so handsome." Sam cooed as he handed Dean a copy of one of his "sleeping" pictures, and watched to see what he would do. 

 

Dean immediately brought it to his mouth, and was about to chew on it, when Sam took it away. Dean looked up at Sam with teary eyes, poking out his bottom lip, before he started crying. "Sorry, buddy, but you can't eat that. Here, chew on this, instead." Sam cooed as he handed Dean his Sophie the Giraffe toy, and watched as he started to chew on it happily.

 

"We need to figure out where to put Dean's pictures. Maybe we should start an album." Sam says, as he watches Dean. Cas nods. "Yeah, that's perfect. We'll buy a photo album, and put pictures of Dean in it." Sam says, with a smile. Dean grunts and pushes a load into his diaper. "Uh-oh! I think somebody has a stinky bottom! Yes, they do!" Sam cooed, as picked Dean up, and carried him over to the changing table to be changed. 

 

Laying Dean down on the changing table, Sam smiled as he unsnapped his romper and grabbed the needed supplies. He pulled off the tabs of the diaper, removing the smelly material and setting to work cleaning his baby boy. After the wipes had done their job, Sam threw the old diaper away, and placed a clean one beneath Dean's bottom. He finished with sprinkling baby powder over Dean's diaper area and rubbing it around. Finally, Sam pulled the front of the diaper up between Dean's legs, taping it snugly over him. Unable to resist the cute picture Dean made, laid out on the table in a puffy white diaper, Sam reached down and began to tickle his baby's tummy.

 

Squirming slightly, Dean let out an adorable giggle, his green eyes bright and filled with innocence, just as they should be. "I bet you feel much better now, don't you?" Sam cooed as he picked Dean up, and carried him over to his bouncer, sitting him in it, and ruffling his hair. 

 

Dean immediately started to bounce, his bowlegs bending as he bounced up and down, giggling happily. Sam smiled at his happy baby, and went to go fix him a bottle, as he figured Dean was probably starting to get hungry. Cas kept an eye on Dean, while Sam was busy, chuckling at Dean being silly. "Silly boy." He cooed. 

 

Sam hummed softly, as he shook up Dean's bottle on his way to the nursery. He couldn't wait to start feeding Dean solid foods, again. That would be fun. Dean looked up at Sam, as he entered the nursery, reaching up and making grabby hands at him. "Aww, come here, little guy." Sam cooed, as he lifted Dean out of the bouncer and carried him over to the rocking chair, sitting down and feeding him. 

 

"You know, I bet Dean can start eating solid foods again, soon. Because he was able to eat ice cream a few days ago, without any trouble. I have a highchair for him, that I just need to put together." Sam says, as he's feeding Dean, who doesn't seem to be drinking as much. He's getting tired of formula for every meal, and wants something different. 

 

"He doesn't appear to want his bottle anymore, Sam." Cas says. "Yeah, I know. Can you take him, so I can go set up his highchair?" Sam asks. Cas nods, taking Dean from Sam, and burping him, sitting down in the rocking chair and relaxing with Dean. 

 

Sam takes the highchair parts out of the box and follows the instructions, assembling it quickly. "Huh. That was easy. Oh, crap. We don't have any of that cereal stuff." He says to himself. Sam sighs and heads back up to the nursery. "Hey, I need to run out and get some food for Dean. I'll be right back." Sam says, as he leaves the nursery and heads out the door, leaving Cas to babysit, yet again. 

 

Cas smiles down at Dean. "Are you excited to try some big boy food? I bet you are." Cas cooes as he sits Dean on the floor, and pulls out a few of his toys, offering each one to him. Dean takes his Sophie the Giraffe toy, and chews on it, enjoying the squeaking sound it made. "Is that your favorite toy, Dean?" Cas cooes. Dean looks at him and smiles. 

 

Sam smiles as he walks into the bunker, placing the bag of food on the table, before heading up to the nursery to make sure Dean is alright. He smiles when he sees Dean chewing on his giraffe toy. "Hey, buddy. You ready to eat some big boy food?" Sam cooes, as he picks Dean up, and carries him downstairs, putting him in his highchair and fastening a bib around his neck. Then, he starts cooking the cereal. 

 

Dean looks around curiously. He's never sat in a highchair before. It was exciting, and he couldn't wait to try his first solid food. Hopefully it wasn't yucky. Cas sits down in a chair and watches Dean, who is just sitting there, drooling onto his hands. Once the cereal has cooled down enough, Sam brings it over to the highchair, sitting down in front of it. Scooping the spoon into the baby food, Sam approached Dean's mouth with the plastic spoon. "Open wide Dean! Here comes the Impala, vroom vroom..." He cooed. 

 

Dean opened his mouth obediently for Sam, patting his hands against the highchair tray, excited to be fed. "Alright, here we go. Dean's first solid food." Sam cooed, as he got a small spoonful, and gently spooned the food into Dean's mouth, watching for his reaction. Dean made a face and moved the food around in his mouth, contemplating the taste. He decided it was a good taste and opened his mouth for more. "More? Okay. You like that, don't you, Deanie?" Sam cooed, as he fed Dean another bite of food. 

 

Food dribbled down the side of Dean's face, and Sam chased it with the soft spoon, scooping as much as he could manage into Dean's mouth. The bib was used to grab the excess residue in Sam's seemingly hopeless attempt to keep his baby clean. "Who's a messy baby, Dean? It's you, isn't it? Yes it is!" Sam cooed.

 

Dean just giggled at Sam's attempts, which had not been the best, so far. He wasn't really trying to be messy on purpose, but eating that soft food was a bit difficult when your brain keeps telling you how to eat, but your mouth doesn't wanna listen. It was a bit frustrating sometimes.

 

Soon the bowl of food was finished, and Sam had a bit of a mess on his hands. "I guess Daddy's learning too, huh baby boy?" Sam cooed, his nose crinkling in a smile at the adorable picture Dean made in his highchair. Sam grabbed a wet cloth, and gently wiped the excess food off of Dean's face, making sure he was fully cleaned, before he got him out of the highchair. 

 

"You did so good, Dean! I'm so proud of you, buddy!" Sam cooed, as he held Dean close and kissed his forehead. He crinkled his nose, as a foul smell became apparant. "I think it's time somebody had a good, warm bubble bath. Don't you?" Sam cooed, as he carried Dean to the bathroom, Cas following behind. 

 

Once in the bathroom, Sam carefully set Dean down onto the bath rug, and began preparing a bath, with lots of bubbles, of course! Castiel had the job of undressing Dean, who was being difficult. When Sam was satisfied with the temperature of the water, Castiel started to remove Dean's diaper and romper, and gently lowered him down into the bath.

 

Dean squirmed and fussed at first, until he noticed all the bubbles floating around him. Giggling, the green-eyed man reached forward and grabbed a handful of bubbles, holding them in his hands and babbling. Sam chuckled. "You like those bubbles, Dean? I think you do!" Sam cooed, as he started to wash Dean all over, while Cas distracted him with a toy. Dean didn't even fuss when Sam washed his hair. "Good boy, Deano." He cooed, as he rinsed Dean off and lifted him out of the tub, Cas wrapping a soft, warm towel around him. 

 

When Dean was all dry, Sam bundled him in a fresh towel and carried him to the nursery, laying him on the changing table. He decided to let Cas dress him, this time, as he never got to do Dean's night time routine before. Cas was ecstatic, that Sam gave him the chance to do this with Dean. It made him feel important. 

 

Cas smiled and tickled Dean's tummy, as he grabbed a night time diaper from the shelf. "Do you put this lotion on him?" He asked. "Not usually. Sometimes I put some on his tummy." Sam says, smiling at Dean. Cas put the lotion to the side, and lifted Dean's legs to put the diaper on him, adding powder, as well. Dean looks around curiously, and absentmindedly starts to pee. Cas gasps, and grabs the towel, covering Dean with it. "Uh oh! Sprung a leak, huh, buddy?" Sam cooed, as he took the towel from Cas, once Dean was done. 

 

Dean giggled and smiled innocently, as Cas pulled the diaper between his legs and taped it on nice and snug. Looking beneath the changing table, Cas picked out a pair of pajamas for Dean. They were pale blue and had little clouds on them. Cas gently guided Dean's limbs through the soft material, encasing his feet, and pulling his hands through the arm holes, and zipping it up. "Who's a handsome boy? It's you! Yes it is!" Castiel cooed delightedly, as he picked Dean up and held him close. 

 

Sam smiled as he walked in, and smoothed down Dean's messy hair, giving him his usual blue pacifier and taking him from Cas. Sam held Dean in his arms, and rubbed his back soothingly, gently bouncing him, as he looked out the window at the moon and stars. "You gettin' sleepy, yet?" Sam cooed, as he leaned his head against Dean's and smiled. It wasn't long until Dean was asleep. Sam carried Dean over to his crib, and gently laid him down, covering him with a blanket and kissing his forehead, Cas doing the same. 

 

"Goodnight, buddy. I love you." Sam whispered, before leaving the room. Cas smiled and followed behind. It had been a long day, and the two couldn't wait for the surprises tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day morning, Sam was sitting on the floor with Dean, showing him all the different farm animals in a pop-up book that he had bought. Dean really seemed to enjoy it, as he pointed to each animal as it popped up. 

 

Sam didn't know if Dean could really understand him, but it was still nice to talk to him. Cas had gone to town to pick up some groceries and run a few errands, letting Sam have some alone time with Dean. 

 

However, neither one of them could've expected that they'd recieve a visit from the King of Hell, today. Just as Sam was pulling out a different book to read to Dean, Crowley appeared out of nowhere. 

 

Dean was frightened by the demon's sudden appearance, and started to whimper, crawling into Sam's arms. Sam frowned and held Dean close, gently stroking his hair until he calmed down, and wanted to play again. 

 

"Hello, moose, and...little squirrel? What's going on here? Don't tell me, that this is some kind of sick game you two play." Crowley says, looking down at Dean, who was now chewing on his giraffe toy, making it squeak, drooling all over it. 

 

Sam sighs. "Crowley, meet the new baby." He says, as he stands up, and ruffles Dean's hair. Crowley notices that Dean has no teeth. "Where's his bloody teeth?! And why is he drooling like that?" Crowley asks, a bit disgusted by what he's seeing. 

 

"It's a long story, but Dean was in an accident, and a coma. When he woke up, the doctor said he was stuck as a giant infant for now, or possibly the rest of his life, so that's why he has no teeth and is drooling." Sam says, as he watches Dean drop his toy and sit there, smiling at Crowley. 

 

Dean always loved to meet new people, and Crowley was no exception. "Why's he smiling at me, like that? It's a bit creepy." Crowley says, turning to Sam. "Oh, I guess he likes you. He loves everybody. Isn't that right, Dean?" Sam cooed as he picked Dean up, and held him in his arms, gently kissing his cheek. 

 

"You don't change him and all that, do you?" Crowley asks. "Yeah. I have to. Sometimes Cas does, though." Sam says, as he gently sits Dean in his crib. "Can you watch him, while I go call Cas? He won't do anything." Sam says, as he walks out of the nursery, leaving Crowley alone with Dean. 

 

Crowley can't help, but walk over to the crib, when Dean pokes out his bottom lip and starts to whine. He wants Sam, and wasn't used to Crowley, yet. "Hey, don't start crying on me, squirrel." Crowley says, his eyes widening when Dean grunts and pushes a load into his diaper. 

 

"Ugh. That smells disgusting!" Crowley says, as he turns away from Dean, only to hear him cry. He doesn't want Sam to think he did something to Dean. He does his best to pick him up, but due to his height difference, this was extremely difficult. 

 

"Bollocks! You're heavy. What does Sam feed you?" Crowley groans as he manages to pick Dean up, and carry him over to the changing table, laying him down and giving him his pacifier. "Maybe that'll keep you quiet, eh?" Crowley says, as he unsnaps Dean's onesie and grabs the supplies, unaware that Sam is watching in the doorway. 

 

"Alright, let's see the damages." Crowley says, as he unfastens the tabs on Dean's diaper and pulls it open. "God! How'd you manage to do that, squirrel? Did you eat a whole restaurant?" He asks, sarcastically, as he grabs a few wipes and starts to clean Dean's bottom, trying not to vomit. Sam snickers quietly, as he continues to watch Crowley. 

 

Once Crowley had gotten Dean's butt clean, he removed the soiled diaper, and replaced it with a new one, remembering to add powder, so Dean would smell good. After the diaper had been taped on, Crowley snapped up Dean's onesie, and threw the soiled diaper away. 

 

Cas smiled as he made his way up to the nursery, wantng to wrap his arms around Dean and hug him tight, but Sam stopped him, when he got to the doorway, and held a finger to his lips, as he watched Crowley pick Dean up, and carry him back to the crib, sitting him down in it, and sighing. 

 

He turned and froze, seeing Sam and Cas standing in the doorway. "You saw that, didn't you?" He asked, as he walked over to them. "Oh, yeah. And you actually did a decent job, despite being the King of Hell and all." Sam says, as he goes over and gets Dean out of the crib. "Hey, buddy. Good job, making that present for Crowley." Sam cooes, as he sits Dean down in his bouncer and pats his head. 

 

"When did Crowley get here?" Cas asks, as he walks into the nursery and smiles at Dean, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "He showed up not too long ago. Dean seems to like him, though." Sam says, as he picks Dean up, and carries him downstairs, putting him in his highchair. 

 

"Time for some nummies, buddy. You hungry?" Sam cooed as he tied a bib around Dean's neck, and kissed his cheek. Dean gurgled and patted his hands against the highchair tray, ready to be fed. 

 

Sam picks out a jar of baby food, and opens it, handing it to Crowley, along with a spoon. "Try feeding him." He says. "Alright. No harm in that, I suppose." Crowley says, as he scoops some food onto the spoon and gently spoons it into Dean's mouth. 

 

Dean makes a disgusted face, and gags before spitting the food out, all over Crowley's face, giggling innocently. "Ugh! That's not funny, Dean! This was my favorite suit!" Crowley growls. 

 

Sam, of course, is laughing his ass off, at what Dean has done. Cas hands Crowley a towel, and smiles as he takes the baby food jar and the spoon, and feeds Dean. "Dean, that's no way to treat our guests. Sorry, Crowley. He's still getting used to eating solids." Sam says, as his laughter dies down. 

 

"You're lucky that Dean's mentally an infant, or I'd hurt him. How dare he spit food at me. That's no way to treat the King of Hell!" Crowley says, as he wipes off his face and suit, handing the towel to Sam. "He didn't mean it, Crowley. Lighten up." Sam says, as he watches Cas feed Dean the last spoonful of food, before getting him out of the highchair. 

 

"Come on, Dean. Let's go change you into some clean clothes." Cas cooes as he carries Dean upstairs to change him into clean outfit. Sam sighs as he cleans up the mess on Dean's highchair. "So, what's it like raising a giant infant? Waking up during the night, cleaning up vomit and shit all day, listening to the incessant crying. Gets old, doesn't it?" Crowley asks. 

 

Sam scoffs. "No. I like taking care of Dean. I don't mind, because I know he needs it. He'd do the same for me, if I were in his situation." Sam says, as he stocks the fridge with the rest of the baby food jars. 

 

Cas smiles as he places Dean in his bouncer for some exercise. "You don't need to worry about Crowley, Dean. We won't let him hurt you. I promise. No one's going to hurt you, while I'm here." Cas says, as he ruffles Dean's hair, and picks up his toys, putting them back into the toy box. Dean bounces weakly, before he falls asleep, his head rolled to the side, and drool dribbling out of his mouth. 

 

Cas turns around and smiles when he sees that Dean is asleep. He carefully picks him up, and carries him over to his crib, laying him down and watching him sleep quietly. He hopes no one will ever try and harm Dean. They will pay greatly, if they do. 

 

Cas hears footsteps and turns to see Sam standing beside him. "You get him to sleep?" Sam asks. Cas nods. "Crowley is really working my last nerve. He thinks that Dean is a burden on us." Sam says. "He is not!" Cas says, angrily. "I know, Cas. Truth is, I think he's jealous, because of his son, or something. But that's no reason to take it out on someone who's innocent." Sam says. 

 

Cas frowns. "Let's go back downstairs, and give Dean some privacy." He says, as he and Sam go downstairs and talk to Crowley about Dean, and why he should be nicer to him. 

 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, demons don't exactly have a reputation for being nice." Crowley says. Sam just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, we know that, but if you're gonna visit, you have to be nice. Just for a little while. The nicer you are to Dean, the more he'll like you, and you'll like him. I'm sure of it." Sam says, as he takes a drink of his coffee. 

 

"Oh, alright. But only because I have a tiny amount of respect for you, Winchester." Crowley says, ending the conversation. 

 

Cas wasn't sure if he could trust Crowley, so he decided that he would keep an eye on him, and hope that he wasn't lying. Or else he'd be in big trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 8....

Crowley sighed, as he sat there, listening to Sam and Cas going on about being respectful to Dean. He's already agreed to be nice, what else did they expect of him? A babysitting service? Because he wasn't up for that. He had a business to run, and things to do, as King of Hell. 

He was relieved when the sound of Dean crying was heard over the baby monitor. Now, he didn't have to listen to Sam and Cas' lectures, anymore, or at least for the time being. 

Sam decided to go check on Dean, heading upstairs and walking into the nursery, going over to the crib, where Dean lay crying. "What's the matter, baby?" Sam cooed as he lifted Dean up, holding him in his arms. He checked Dean's diaper and found it clean, he knows that Dean shouldn't be hungry, so why was he crying? 

Sam carried Dean over to the rocking chair and sat down, cradling Dean in his arms. "Shhhh....shh...it's okay, Daddy's got ya." Sam cooed as he gently rocked Dean back and forth, holding him close. But Dean just continued to cry. Sam hoped that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with Dean. 

After checking to see if Dean's clothing and diaper fit snugly, and weren't chafing him, Sam sighed. He was all good, in that department. "Oh, I wish you could tell me what's wrong, Dean." Sam cooed, as he continued to rock his crying baby boy. 

Moving his hand down to Dean's tummy, Sam noticed that it felt hard, like Dean was bloated or something. "Aww, your tummy feels really hard, Deanie." Sam cooed. Then, he remembered what he had read online about this, and smiled. "Don't worry, Daddy knows what to do, buddy." Sam cooed, as he laid Dean down on the floor, kneeling in front of him. 

Sam lifted Dean's legs up, and gently pushed them up toward his tummy, smiling when he heard Dean start to let out gas. "Yeah, that's it, big guy. Good boy." He cooed, as he continued this, until Dean's tummy felt normal, again. "There we go, little man. Got that all out, huh? You look so happy!" Sam cooed, as he rubbed Dean's tummy, and tickled him, wanting to hear Dean laugh. 

Dean giggled, and squirmed happily, feeling much better, now that his tummy pain was gone. Sam chuckled and picked Dean up, hugging him close. "I'm so glad that there was nothing seriously wrong with you, Deanie. You really had Daddy worried!" Sam cooed, as he kissed Dean's cheek, and nuzzled him lovingly. He checked Dean and found him to be wet, so he carried him over to the changing table to be changed. 

Dean cooed and gurgled as Sam was changing his diaper, happy that he finally got all that gas out, and that his tummy wasn't hurting him, anymore. Having an upset tummy wasn't fun for anybody. 

Once Dean was in a dry diaper, Sam picked him up and carried him downstairs. Cas smiled when he saw Dean looking happy and smiling. "Is he okay? I heard him crying." Cas says. "Yeah, he's okay. He just had some gas, and it was hurting him. We got it out, though. Didn't we, buddy?" Sam cooed, as he patted Dean's bottom. Dean gurgles and leans against Sam, laying his head on his shoulder. 

"Well, this is fascinating, the two of you discussing the disgusting expulsions coming from Dean's backside, like friends would chat about the weather." Crowley says, as he gets up from the table. Sam just rolls his eyes at Crowley's comment. 

Dean cooes, and smiles as he reaches for Crowley, wanting him to hold him. "Aww. He wants you to hold him, Crowley." Sam says. "Why? So he can vomit or drool all over me? No, thank you." Crowley says, as he sits down in a chair and sighs. Sam walks over and gently places Dean in Crowley's lap. 

"What are you doing?" Crowley asks, as he wraps an arm around Dean, so he wouldn't fall. "Just let him cuddle with you. You'll like it, trust me." Sam says, as he ruffles Dean's hair. 

Dean burbles and leans against Crowley's chest, closing his eyes and relaxing in his arms. "There. Isn't that nice?" Sam asked, as he smiled down at Dean. Crowley rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that holding Dean was....nice. But even he couldn't resist the comfort of holding this helpless being close to him. "Yes. It's nice. He's heavy, though." Crowley says, as he smiles slightly. 

"Well, look at that. The King of Hell has a soft spot, after all." Sam says, as he pats Dean's back. Crowley, now has both of his arms around Dean, and is holding him close. Maybe being an uncle wouldn't be so bad. "This is really nice." He says. 

Dean whimpers softly and lets out a soft fart, fussing as he pushes a soft, gooey load into the back of his diaper, which oozes out onto his leg. Crowley, of course, is the first one to notice the smell, as Sam and Cas have gotten used to it. "Ugh! It's that smell again!" Crowley groans. 

Sam gasps, and lifts Dean up. "Oh, no. Dean, that's so icky, baby." He says, as he holds Dean, so he won't get poop on his clothes. "That's disgusting! He just shit himself in my lap! Oh, and it's on me, too!" Crowley yells, startling Dean, who starts to cry. "Aww. You made him cry! He couldn't help it. It was just an accident." Sam says, as he takes Dean to be changed. 

Crowley frowns, feeling a bit bad that he made Dean cry. It was an accident, after all. He follows Sam to the nursery and offers to help change Dean. "No. I've got it. Thanks, though." Sam says as he removes Dean's clothes and wipes the poop off his leg, before changing his diaper. 

Dean fusses and cries. Crowley picks up his giraffe and hands it to him, so he'll calm down. Dean takes the giraffe and chews on it, gurgling softly, and drooling. Sam smiles at Dean, as he pulls a clean onesie over his head and arms, and snaps it closed over his diaper, picking him up and cuddling him. "All clean, baby boy." Sam cooed. 

Dean cooes and holds onto Sam, as he is carried back downstairs again, where Cas is waiting in the kitchen. "You hungry, Dean?" Sam asked as he looked down at Dean, who just smiled at him, holding his giraffe toy in his hand. Sam chuckled, as he sat Dean down in his highchair, and tickled his tummy, before putting the tray in front of him. "Let's try some avocados, this time." Sam cooes, as he opens a jar of avocado baby food, and gets a spoonful, slowly bringing it to Dean's mouth. 

Dean opens his mouth and takes a bite, immediately spitting it out. "Okay, we don't like that, do we? Hmm. Let's just stick to the cereal, for now." Sam cooes as he puts the avocados away, and grabs a bowl of baby cereal, feeding it to Dean. "Yeah. You like that a lot better, huh?" Sam cooes, as he feeds Dean the rest of the cereal. 

Once Dean has finished eating, Sam wipes his mouth with a damp cloth, and gets him out of the highchair. "Good boy. You were hungry, huh? Yes, you were! You wanna go play, now?" Sam asks, as he pats Dean's bottom. Dean gurgles and leans against Sam, wanting to cuddle with him. "Okay, baby. Daddy knows what you want." He says, as he sits down in a chair and holds Dean close to him, kissing his forehead lovingly. 

Dean smiles and lays his head against Sam's chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling Sam's arms wrapping around him, like a comforting blanket. He loved cuddling with Sam, because Sam gave him plenty of room to move around and made him feel comfortable and safe. 

Soon, it was night time, and also time to get Dean ready for bed. Sam smiled as he stood up, feeling Dean's legs wrapping around his waist. "Come on, Deanie. Let's go get you ready for night-nights." Sam cooed as he carried Dean up to the nursery, Cas and Crowley following behind. 

Laying Dean on the changing table, Sam undressed him and changed him into a night time diaper, and a pair of mint green and white striped footed pj's, with a hood attached, which he pulled over Dean's head. 

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, whining softly, as he was getting tired. "Aww. Someone's a sweepy boy. Yeah. Let's get you in your crib, little guy." Sam cooes as he picks Dean up, and carries him over to the crib, gently laying him down, and giving him a pacifier. 

Dean fell asleep almost instantly. Sam smiled and turned down the lights, quietly leaving the nursery to join Cas and Crowley for some coffee down in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an auntie.

Sam sighed as he looked in the nearly empty fridge, only seeing a few jars of baby food and two containers of oatmeal cereal. They needed a major haul on groceries, as there was almost nothing in the fridge, pantry, or cabinets. It seemed like a long shopping trip was in order, and there was no way Dean would make it without being cranky and attracting unwanted attention. 

"Hey, Cas, I think we gotta leave Dean with Crowley tonight." Sam frowned, not wanting to leave his brother with the demon just yet. Cas sighed. "I know. But I'm not sure about it, though. Crowley has only been around Dean for one day. I'm just not sure if he's ready to babysit, yet." Cas says, as he goes to check on Dean, who is lying on his playmat in the main room, chewing on a stuffed teething toy. Sam frowns. They have no choice, but to leave Dean.

 

"Crowley, we have to go grocery shopping, and you are babysitting Dean for the night, okay? He doesn't really have much of a routine to follow, except you need to feed him, bathe him, if he's really dirty, then dress him for bed. And remember to put one of those bear diapers on him, those are for nightime, because they're thicker." Sam says, as he picks Dean up and kisses him. "You be a good boy, for Crowley. Daddy will be back later. Love you, baby." Sam cooes as he and Cas head out the door. 

Dean whimpers softly and whines, tears forming in his eyes, as he starts to cry, upset that Sam and Cas have left him. Crowley sighs, and picks Dean up, gently shushing him, and rubbing his back. "Shh. It's alright, Dean. Let's find something to cheer you up, hmm?" Crowley soothes, as he carries Dean up to the nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair and rocking Dean, until he stops crying. 

Once Dean has calmed down, Crowley takes him back downstairs and puts him in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck. Crowley smiled slightly at Dean, and started to feed him a jar of banana baby food. After Dean has finished eating, Crowley takes him upstairs to be changed into his pajamas. 

Dean whimpers and fusses, tears forming in his eyes, as he is being changed into a night time diaper, and a pair of blue footed pj's. Crowley shushes him. "It's alright." He soothes, as he picks Dean up, and carries him over to his crib, gently laying him down, and giving him a pacifier, turning out the light and leaving the room quietly. 

Dean immediatly reaches up and makes grabby hands, wishing Sam was there to pick him up and cuddle him. He missed his Daddy, and longed to be in his arms. This was the longest he'd ever been away from him, and it was heartwrenching. Putting his arms down, Dean whimpered sadly and cried silent tears, curling up into a little ball, and falling asleep in the dark, scary room. 

Meanwhile, at the store, Cas is looking at some baby toys, wanting to buy one for Dean. Sam smiles. "Cas, Dean has tons of toys. I don't really think he needs a new one." Sam says. Cas nods, but notices a large baby blanket with little bees on it. He picks it up, and puts it into the shopping cart. "Okay, we can get that." Sam says, chuckling softly, as they made their way to the checkout counter, where Sam paid for all their stuff. Both men wondered if Dean was alright, seeing as Crowley wasn't exactly 'babysitter' material in their eyes. 

Once they got back home, they put away the groceries and went to go check on Dean. 

Sam smiled as he entered the nursery and saw Dean curled up in his crib. That was unusual, because he usually slept sprawled out. He shrugged and quietly left the room, glad that Dean was okay. 

But Dean cried when Sam left, wanting to be picked up and held in his arms. Sam turned around and rushed into the nursery, picking Dean up, and holding him close. "Hey, I'm here, baby. It's alright." Sam soothed, as he rubbed Dean's back, and patted his bottom. 

Cas walked into the nursery, his heart breaking at hearing Dean's cries. "What's wrong with Dean?" He asked. "He missed us." Sam replies, as he gently bounces Dean in his arms, and frowns, when Dean is still crying. When Dean doesn't stop crying, Sam sits down in the rocking chair and rocks Dean, while he gently sings "Hey, Jude" the best he can. 

This seems to calm Dean's cries, and soon, he has fallen asleep in Sam's arms, drooling on him. Not meaning to, of course. Sam smiles at Dean, and rubs his back gently. "Awww...sleep well, little buddy. Remember, Daddy and Uncle Cas are here for you. Always." Sam whispered as he laid Dean down in crib, tucking him in, smiling softly. 

Dean wakes up the next morning, crying and fussing for Sam and Cas, not liking being alone in his nursery. Cas is the first to hear Dean, so he gets up and rushes to the nursery, frowning when he sees Dean's sad face. 

"What's wrong, Dean? Do you need a diaper change? I bet you do. Come here, baby boy." Cas cooes as he lifts Dean out of his crib, and carries him over to the changing table, removing his pj's to reveal a full, smelly diaper. "Oh my, you do need a change, Dean." Cas cooes, as he pulls out a diaper, wipes and powder and tickles Dean before lovingly changing him into a clean diaper and a cute striped onesie with a dog on the front. 

"There you go, little one. I bet you're ready for some food, huh? Come on, let's go see what Daddy has cooked for you, today." Cas cooes as he picks Dean up, and carries him downstairs to the kitchen. 

Sam is busy cooking some oatmeal cereal for Dean, with some applesauce mixed in, for extra flavor. He looks up from the pot to see Cas holding a gurgling Dean in his arms. He smiles. "Hey, buddy. You hungry? I bet you are after all that crying, last night." He cooes, as he stirs the cereal, and pours some into a bowl, adding a jar of applesauce and stirring it up. 

Dean smiles as he is being placed in his highchair and the tray is locked around his middle. "Someone's a happy boy, this morning, isn't he?" Sam cooes as he ties a bib around Dean's neck, and starts to feed him, chuckling at his happy little eating noises. 

"Hungry boy, aren't you, Deanie? Yes, you are!" Sam cooes, smiling as he gestures to the empty bowl with the spoon in his hand. "Look at that, Cas. He ate all of it." Sam cooed. Cas mock-gasped, and grinned at Dean. "What a good boy!" He cooed.

Dean burps softly and smiles at Sam, as he takes the bowl to the kitchen, and comes back to get him out of the highchair, so he can go get him dressed for their special visitor. Cas decides to stay behind and clean the place up a bit. 

"Alright, Deano. How about we put some cute booties on you, and maybe a hat? Hmm? Is that okay, buddy?" Sam asks, as he changes Dean into a striped yellow onesie that says "Daddy's little man" on the front, as well as a pair of blue and yellow booties, clipping a mint green paci to his outfit, as well. "Okay, baby boy. Let's take you back downstairs to see what Cas is up to." Sam cooes, as he carries Dean back downstairs and sits him down on his playmat in the living room, giving him a few soft toys to play with. 

Just then, there is a knock at the door. Cas watches Dean, while Sam goes to answer it. Sam smiles when he sees who it is. "Hey, Jody, please come in. Dean's in the living room, playing, if you wanna see him." Sam says, smiling when he hears Dean squealing and gurgling happily as he plays with Cas. 

Jody smiles as she makes her way into the living room, her eyes widening when she sees Dean. "Wow. When you said he was 'babyfied', I didn't think you meant this, Sam." She says, smiling at Dean, when he reaches up at her and makes grabby hands. 

"He likes you, Jody. But, he usually likes everybody new, that he meets." Sam says, as he lifts Dean into his arms, and holds him close, allowing him to see Jody up close. 

Jody smiles at Dean. "Hey, there, Dean. You're a friendly baby, aren't you?" Jody cooed, as she ruffles Dean's hair. "Say, 'yes, I am, Jody. I'm the friendliest baby ever.' " Sam cooes, chuckling. 

Dean gurgles and smiles at Jody, as a bit of drool dribbles out of his mouth. He farts softly, and blushes. "Oopsy. I guess somebody's nervous. He's okay." Sam says, with a smile. Jody laughs and rubs Dean's back. "Let me hold him. Can I?" Jody asks, as Sam places Dean in her arms. 

Dean gurgles and holds onto Jody, smiling at her. "Hey, there, big guy." She cooes, as she ruffles Dean's hair, and puts his pacifier in his mouth. "He's pretty cute. You're lucky, Sam." Jody says, as she looks over at Sam. 

Sam smiles at Jody, and nods his head. "I know. And he's lucky to have me as a Daddy." Sam says, as he picks up Dean's giraffe, and hands it to him. "This is his favorite toy. We don't know why, but he loves this giraffe." Sam says, as Dean takes his toy and chews on it happily, making it squeak. 

"He probably likes it because of the squeaking noise it makes. My son had one when he was a baby. He loved that thing, and like Dean, it was his favorite toy, too." Jody says, frowning slightly. 

Dean notices Jody's frown, and pouts, reaching up and patting her face, smiling at her, with a soft coo. Jody smiles at Dean. "Aww. Thanks, Dean. That makes me feel a lot better." She cooes, as he kisses Dean's cheek, causing him to blush. 

"Aww, Deano. You're just a big sweetie, aren't you, baby boy?" Sam asks, smiling at Dean. Cas sniffs the air and smiles. "I think Dean might need a change, Sam. Here, let me go do that." Cas says, as he takes Dean from Jody and carries him up to the nursery to be changed into a dry diaper. 

Dean yawns and rubs his eyes, as he is being changed into a fresh diaper. "Aw, is someone getting sleepy? I think naptime's coming up, for you, Dean." Cas cooes, as he snaps up Dean's onesie, and picks him up. 

Dean whimpers and fusses as he is laid down in his crib, not wanting a nap. He wanted to play with Jody some more. "Aww, Dean. You're getting cranky, baby. You need a nap. Here, I'll sing to you..." Cas says, as he stands over Dean's crib, and clears his throat, before he begins to sing in his low, gravelly voice, which puts Dean to sleep almost instantly. 

"Sleep well, Dean." Cas whispers as he leaves the room, and heads back downstairs. "So, have you seen or heard anything out of Donna since the last time you were together?" Sam asks. "No. But it's no big deal, I mean, I'm fine on my own, Sam. What have you been up to, besides taking care of Dean?" Jody asks. "Not much, because Dean requires my full attention. But I don't mind taking care of him. I actually love it." Sam says, with a smile. 

"Yeah, I can tell. Maybe I can help you out?" Jody suggests. "Aw, thanks, Jody. He needs more females in his life. It's just me and Cas around here. I think you should be his auntie. Is that okay?" Sam asks, smiling. "Yeah. That's great, Sam. I'd love to be his auntie!" Jody says, smiling. 

"Awesome! Now Dean has an auntie! He's gonna be so happy!" Sam says, as he goes to check on Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam smiles as he walks into the nursery, seeing Dean sitting up in his crib, playing with his giraffe toy. "Hey, baby. What're you doin' up? I think you're supposed to be asleep, aren't you?" Sam cooes, as he runs a hand through Dean's short hair. 

Dean gurgles and reaches up at Sam, making grabby hands at him, wanting to be picked up and held. "Aww, you know I can't resist, Deano." Sam cooes, grunting as he picks Dean up, and holds him on his hip, his diaper crinkling softly, as he moves. 

"Come on, Dean. Let's go play with Auntie Jody some more, huh?" Sam cooed, as he carried Dean downstairs, where Jody and Cas were laughing about something, a cup of coffee in their hands. "Hey, guys. Guess who decided to be a naughty boy, and stay awake during nap time." Sam says, chuckling, as he hands Dean over to Jody, who happily takes him into her arms. 

"Hey, there, you. Are you being naughty? Are you?" Jody cooed, as she held Dean close, giving him a loving kiss. Dean just cooed and gurgled, blushing as his auntie gave him more kisses. 

"Awww! Deano, you love auntie Jody, don't you? You little cutie pie!" Sam cooes as he goes to get some coffee in the kitchen. Jody smiles at Dean, and rubs his back. "Okay, little man, how's about we play with some toys, hmm?" Jody asks, as she picks up Dean's little giraffe and squeaks it a bit before giving it to him. 

Dean whined and grabbed at the toy, his eyes widening. "Alright, alright. Here you go, baby boy." Jody cooes, as she hands Dean his toy, and smiles as he chews on it. "Aww. You're too cute, Dean. I would love to babysit you sometime." Jody says, smiling. 

"Really? You wanna babysit, Jody? Well, be our guest. We need to go pick up some more diapers and stuff for him." Sam says, smiling at Dean, who is still chewing on his toy. "Tonight? Uh, well, I was planning on going out with a friend, but I can do that some other time. Do you mind dropping him off at my place? Or I can just watch him here, it doesn't matter." Jody says, as Dean hiccups and burps, spitting up a bit. 

"Whoa, buddy! That's a gusher." Jody laughs, smiling at Dean, and wiping his mouth with his bib. Sam chuckles, and hands her a towel. "Thanks." She says, as she wipes off her jacket, and Dean's outfit. "Okay, baby boy. Let's change your clothes, huh?" Sam cooes as he picks Dean up and carries him to the nursery. 

Dean cooed and babbled, as he was laid down on the changing table, and stripped of his outfit. "Alright, let's dress you in a t-shirt and some warm pants, for now, okay?" Sam cooed, as he pulled a black t-shirt over Dean's head and pulled it down over his tummy. Then, he put on a pair of grey sweatpants, and socks. "There you go, buddy." Sam cooed, as he picked Dean up and carried him back downstairs. 

"You wanna hold him this time, Jody?" Sam asks. "Nah, I'll let you guys cuddle with the sweetie pie, for a while." Jody says. Sam chuckles and sits down beside Cas on the couch, and sits Dean in the middle of their laps, so they can both cuddle with him. Dean gurgles and whines, wanting his giraffe, which is on the table beside Jody. "Okay, fussy-pants." Jody cooes, smiling as she hands Dean his toy. 

Dean cooes softly, and chews on his toy, making it squeak repeatedly. It's enough to drive anyone mad, except the ones that love Dean, the most. They could never get mad at their little one. Ever. He was just too loveable and sweet. 

Dean grunts and groans as he works on pushing a load into his diaper. "Are you poopin' baby boy?" Sam asks, checking Dean's diaper. "Oh, yes you are!" He cooes, as he rubs Dean's tummy, trying to help him out. Dean cries and fusses, as he's having a bit of trouble getting the rest out. 

"Awww. Are you having some trouble, buddy? I'm tryin' to help you. I guess it isn't working very well, huh?" Sam cooes, as he lays Dean down on the couch and massages his tummy, moving his legs a bit, trying to help his poor baby. Dean groans and cries a bit, as he pushes the rest out, sighing in relief when he finishes. 

"There we go, baby. Got it all out. Now, it's time for a change. I'll do it down here, this time. Is that okay, Jody? I know a lot of people are uncomfortable with this." Sam says, as he is pulling down Dean's pants, and rubbing his tummy. "It's fine, Sam." Jody says. "Okay, then, let's see what we got goin' here." Sam cooes, as he untapes Dean's diaper and makes a disgusted face, to make Dean laugh. 

Dean giggles and cooes, squirming a bit, as Sam is wiping his butt clean. "Don't squirm, Deanie. I gotta get your little bottom clean." Sam cooes, as he grabs another wipe and finishes the job. "Alright, now we need some powder." Sam cooes, as he powders Dean and slides the diaper under his bottom, pulling it over his pee pee and taping it on. "There we go, Deanie. All nice and clean again." He cooes, tickling Dean's tummy. 

Dean cooes and gurgles, smiling at Sam, reaching up at him, and making grabby hands. "Aww. Come here, little man." Sam cooes, as he picks Dean up and cuddles him close. "I love you, buddy." He cooes, as he pats Dean's diapered butt. 

"Alright, Deanie. What do you wanna do now, huh? You wanna play some more?" Sam asked, as he cuddled Dean close to him, and rubbed his back. 

Dean cooed and reached up, grabbing at Sam's long hair, giggling as he tugged on it playfully. "Ow, Deanie! That hurts! Look, why don't we play something else that's less painful, huh? How about we play with your shape sorter, bud? See how many shapes you know." Sam says, as he sits Dean on the floor and pulls out his shape sorter toy, dumping out the blocks. 

Dean cooes and picks up a star shaped block. "Where does that one go, Dean? Do you know? It's a tough one, bud." Sam cooes. Dean concentrates for a minute before pointing to a hole and sliding the star block inside. 

"Yay! That was awesome, buddy! Wanna try another? Let's try a triangle." Sam cooes as he hands Dean a triangle shaped block, smiling at his smart baby boy. 

Dean cooes and gurgles as he concentrates and points to a triangle shaped hole, sliding the triangle block inside, and clapping happily. 

"Wow! You're so smart, Dean!" Jody cooes, as she watches Dean playing with his shape sorter. 

It was true, Dean was a smart boy, and Jody couldn't wait to babysit him tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Jody arrives early the next morning, with a few presents for Dean. 

"Hey, Jody. Dean's still asleep, so you can just hang out down here until he wakes up." Sam says, as he grabs a cup of coffee. 

"Okay. Will do, Sam. Oh, is there a specific schedule he has or anything?" Jody asks, as she sits down on the couch. 

"No. Just do what he needs. You know, change him when he wets or poops, feed him, all that. Typical babysitter stuff." Sam says, chuckling, as Cas walks downstairs.

"You ready to go?" Sam asks, smiling at Cas. Cas nods. "Okay, we'll be gone for a few hours. See ya later, Jody." Sam says, as he and Cas head out to the impala. 

Once Sam and Cas are gone, Jody heads upstairs, to check on Dean. She smiles when she sees how adorable Dean looks when he is sleeping. 

Dean rolls over and yawns, opening his eyes to see Jody standing over him, with a smile on her face. He smiles back at her, letting out a soft coo, as he reaches up and makes grabby hands. 

"Aww, good morning, lil' guy. Come here." Jody cooes as she lifts Dean out of the crib, and pats his bottom, feeling a squishiness, accompanied by a foul smell.

"I think someone needs a diaper change." She cooes, as she lays Dean down on the changing table and removes his pj's to reveal a full diaper. "Wow, you must've been busy, last night, huh, Deanie?" Jody cooes, as she unfastened his diaper and pulled it open to reveal a huge, stinky mess. 

"Oh, Dean! That's so stinky, buddy! What does your Daddy feed you?" Jody teases, as she grabes some wipes, and starts to clean Dean up, adding lots of baby powder once he was all clean. Jody smiled and rubbed Dean's tummy as she taped a new diaper around Dean's waist and dresses him in a striped yellow onesie and a pair of socks. 

"You hungry, baby?" Jody cooed, as she carried Dean downstairs, and put him in his highchair, putting a bib on him, and ruffling his hair. 

Dean gurgles and plays with a little toy connected to his highchair tray, looking up every minute or so, to watch Jody prepare his breakfast. 

Jody smiles at Dean as she brings his breakfast over to the highchair and stands in front of him, getting a spoonful, and bringing it to his mouth. "Open up, buddy." She cooes. 

Dean opens his mouth, and Jody spoons the food inside. Jody smiles and continues to feed Dean until he is full, wiping the excess food off his face with his bib. 

"Good boy! You ate it all! And you're messy, too, but I don't think I'm gonna change your clothes, though. You'll be okay." Jody cooes as she lifts Dean out of his highchair and carries him up to the nursery for some playtime. 

Sitting on the floor with Dean, Jody smiles as she pulls out a pop up picture book with ocean creatures. She pulled Dean into her lap, and smiled as she read him the book, which he seemed to really like, even though he didn't understand it. 

Jody smiled at Dean. "You like that book, huh, buddy?" She cooed, as she ruffled Dean's hair, and picked up his giraffe toy, squeaking it a bit before handing it to him. 

Jody sighed. She really enjoyed spending time with Dean. He was so sweet and adorable, it was hard not to love him. But, at the same time, she also felt sad, as Dean reminded her of her son, bringing back painful memories. 

Dean looked at Jody and saw the sad look on her face. He didn't want her to be sad, so he reached up and patted at her face with a soft coo, clumsily wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her a hug to cheer her up. 

"Oh, Dean. You're so sweet, baby. Thank you. I needed that hug." Jody said, as she hugged Dean back, gently kissing his soft, messy hair. 

Even though Dean had the mind of a baby, it didn't mean that he was incapable of cheering someone up. He could still feel when someone was sad or upset. 

After a while of cuddling, Jody decided to check Dean's diaper. She laid him down and gently ran a finger along the inside leg, feeling wetness. She tsked playfully and grabbed the changing supplies, laying Dean down on his back and smiling as she unsnapped his onesie. 

Dean fussed a bit as Jody was wiping him, as he wasn't used to a girl doing that. But she was actually better at it than Daddy was. Letting out a soft gurgle, Dean giggled as he was being powdered and taped into a fresh diaper, his onesie snapped up and the wet diaper thrown away. 

Jody smiled and tickled his tummy, wanting to hear him laugh. Dean squealed and giggled, squirming around, as Jody tickled his tummy, and feet. He liked being tickled. 

"You're really ticklish, aren't you, Dean? Yes, you are!" Jody cooed, as she blew a few raspberries on Dean's tummy and smiled at him, scooping him into her arms. 

Dean smiles and drools a bit, accidentally getting some on Jody's shirt, not meaning to, of course. But Jody didn't even seem to mind, though. 

Jody smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a cute stuffed duck, with blue eyes and a smile. Then, she pulled out two tubs of play-doh and a hat that looked like a dog. 

"Here you go, Dean. This is all for you, buddy." Jody said, hugging Dean and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Dean gasped and picked up the duck, holding it tightly in his arms, smiling widely. He loved it. 

Sam smiled as he parked the impala outside the bunker, and he and Cas headed inside, and went up to the nursery. 

Upon seeing Dean hugging his ducky, Sam's smile grew wider. "Hey, Deanie. Who's your new friend?" Sam asked, ruffling his baby's hair. 

"I gave him some presents. I hope you don't mind." Jody says, as she stands up and smiles down at Dean. 

"No, that's perfectly fine. What else did you get him?" Sam asks. 

"Some play-doh and a puppy dog hat. He's allowed to have play-doh, right?" Jody asks, as she grabs her bag. 

"Yeah, he'll love that. He loves discovering new things, so play-doh is perfect for him, Jody. Thanks for babysitting." Sam says, as he walks down the stairs with Jody, while Cas watches Dean. 

Cas sits down on the floor beside Dean and smiles. "Were you a good boy for Aunt Jody, Dean? I bet you were. You're always a good boy, aren't you?" Cas cooes, as he tickles Dean's tummy, making him squirm and giggle adorably. 

"Do you want to play with this stuff that Auntie gave you, Dean?" Cas asks, opening a container of bright green play-doh and giving some to Dean to play with. 

Dean puts down his duck and holds the play-doh in his hand, poking it curiously. He makes a curious cooing noise before shoving the play-doh in his mouth, tasting it. It tasted really salty and kinda gross. 

"Dean, no! Spit that out, baby! You're not supposed to eat that. It's icky. And It'll make you sick." Cas says, as he forces Dean to open his mouth so he can take out the dough. 

Dean whimpers and pokes out his bottom lip, before he starts to cry, wanting his play-doh back. Why did Papa Cas always have to take away his fun toys? He was just curious, and wasn't trying to totally eat it. But it did look pretty yummy. 

"So, anyways, thanks for watching Dean, Jody." Sam says, with a smile, knowing that the both of them enjoyed each other's company. 

"No problem, Sam. If you ever need me to babysit again, just give me a call." Jody says, as she heads out the door, sighing softly. She was upset that her time with Dean had to end, but she knew she'd be seeing him again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas take Baby!Dean out for mexican food with disastrous results.

Later that afternoon, Sam and Cas were trying to decide where to go for dinner, as it had been a while since they've eaten out anywhere, because they've been too busy taking care of Dean. 

 

"Hey, you know what? Jody said that there's a new mexican restaurant in town, that's really good. Why don't we go there? We rarely ever get to eat an actual meal, and especially not mexican food. I think Dean would like it." Sam says, listening over the baby monitor for any signs of Dean waking up. He hears a few whimpers and goes to the nursery to check on him. 

 

Walking over to Dean's crib, Sam smiles, rubbing Dean's tummy before picking him up. "Hey, bud. Did you have a nice nap? I bet you did! I think we're gonna go out for mexican food once I get you changed and dressed. You want that, baby?" Sam cooed as he laid Dean down on the changing table, fastening the tummy strap and giving him his giraffe to play with while he changed him into a dry diaper. 

 

Dean gurgled as he chewed on his giraffe, smiling and drooling all over it, as he usually did. He was actually really excited to get to go out and eat with Daddy and Uncle Cas. 

 

Once Dean was in a dry diaper, Sam sat him up on the changing table, dressing him in a pale blue onesie with little clouds on it, as well as some matching blue booties. Clipping a paci to Dean's onesie, Sam smiled, picking him up and carrying him downstairs, grabbing the diaper bag on the way. 

 

Cas smiled at Dean and ruffled his messy hair. "Hello, little one. Did you sleep well? I bet you did." He cooes, offering to carry the diaper bag as it was quite heavy and Sam already had his hands full with Dean. 

 

Carrying Dean out to the Impala, Sam smiled as he sat Dean in his carseat, buckling him in, and giving his tummy a tickle, wanting to hear his baby laugh. That sound was music to Sam's ears. 

 

Dean smiled and giggled, squirming happily in his carseat, liking when Daddy gave him tickles. "Okay, Deanie. You ready to go bye-bye? You haven't gotten to go bye bye very much, lately, have you?" Sam cooed, putting Dean's pacifier in his mouth and shutting the door, climbing in and starting the engine, he looked back at Dean and smiled before heading into town. 

 

Dean just stared out the window the whole way there, watching everything pass by until the restaurant came into view. Dean hadn't had mexican food in forevever and was actually looking forward to this. But it would prove to be a bit of a challenge feeding him, as he had no teeth. 

 

Smiling, Sam parked the Impala and got out, going to the back and unbuckling Dean from his carseat, grunting as he picked him up and held him on his hip. "My goodness, Dean. You're getting so heavy, I can barely lift you!" Sam teases, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead as the three of them walked into the restaurant and were seated at a booth. 

 

Dean gurgled and played with his giraffe toy, squeezing it, making it squeak, much to the annoyance of the people sitting behind them. Sam gave them an apologetic smile. "Sorry...he has...mental issues." He said, wanting to kick himself for saying that about his brother. 

 

A waitress comes to take their order, smiling at Dean. "What can I get for you tonight?" She asks, staring at Dean for a few seconds. Sam smiles and orders their food, making sure not to get too much, as they didn't really want leftovers to take home...

 

The waitress smiles and goes to fill their order. Dean starts to fuss and whine. He's getting bored just sitting here, and wants to eat, now. Sam shushes him and gives him his pacifier to suck on, but Dean just spits it back out, getting aggrivated. 

 

"It's okay, Dean. Look at Uncle Cas! He's making silly faces for you!" Sam says, turning Dean to face Cas. Upon seeing Cas' funny face, Dean lets out a cute giggle, patting his hands against the table. 

 

After about 30 minutes, the waitress brings them their food, sitting it down in front of them. Dean babbles and reaches for the food, which Sam pushes away from him. "No, Dean. Let Daddy feed you, okay, baby?" Sam cooed, fastening a bib around Dean's neck and scooping up a bite of rice and beans, spooning it into Dean's mouth, smiling when he eats it. 

 

"Sam, are you sure feeding him this is such a good idea? Won't it mess up his stomach? He's had trouble holding down rice ccereal and fruits before..." Cas says, having second thoughts about this choice of food. 

 

"I think he'll be okay, Cas. Look at him, he loves it! Don't you, Deanie?" Sam cooed, feeding Dean a few more bites of food, before eating some of his own. 

 

Dean fusses when Sam stops feeding him, reaching for the plate of food in front of him. Sam sighs and quickly eats his burrito, so he can finish feeding Dean. 

 

"Okay, Dean. Daddy's gonna feed you some more, buddy." Sam cooes as he feeds Dean the last few bites of rice and beans, praying that it won't mess up his tummy. The last thing they needed was a sick baby. 

 

As Sam was finishing up his food, he heard a few farts coming from Dean, and sighed. It seemed like that food was already working on their baby's tummy. 

 

"Dean...are you fartin' or are you doing something else? Let me check you, buddy." Sam cooes as he checks Dean's diaper, not seeing any signs of a mess, yet. Maybe they'd make it home before a major accident happened. 

 

"Um, Cas. I think we need to go, now." Sam says, as he picks Dean up, carrying him out to the car, and putting him in his carseat. 

 

Cas pays for their food and quickly heads out to the car, climbing in and looking back at Dean, who just gave him a big smile, and went back to playing with his giraffe toy again. 

 

Sam pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway, praying that Dean could hold in his mess until they got home. But it probably wouldn't happen. At least they had extra diapers and clothes with them. 

 

After about 30 minutes, Sam started to smell something horrible. "Dean...did you make a poopy, bud? I really hope you didn't...Cas, can you check him?" Sam asks, trying not to vomit from the horrible smell. 

 

Cas nods and looks back, his eyes widening when he sees Dean sitting there, a puddle of soft poop beneath him, slowly oozing down his legs. And, of course, Dean had to get it on his hands, too. 

 

"Sam....pull over. Dean's...had an accident. A big one." Cas says, looking at Sam with a somewhat frightened look on his face. 

 

"How bad is it?" Sam asks, pulling over at a rest stop. "Uh...well, just see for yourself. But I must warn you, it's not pretty..." Cas says. 

 

Sam gulps and gets out of the car, going to Dean's side and opening the door, his jaw dropping and eyes widening when he sees the mess Dean has made. For some strange reason, Sam pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Dean. 

 

"Oh my God, Dean! How'd you manage this, buddy? Oh, man! How are we gonna get you cleaned up?! And you got your hands in it, too?! Oh, God. Uh...okay. We need to get you outta these clothes, first." Sam says, as he unbuckles Dean and carefully removes his clothes, taking them to a trashcan and throwing them away. 

 

Then, he takes him to the bathroom and locks the door, managing to get the horrid diaper off his brother and get him in a clean one. "Okay, buddy. I think that's it...but you still reek!" Sam says, adding a good amount of powder down the back of Dean's diaper, smiling slightly as he picked him up and carried him out to the car, where Cas had done his best to clean up the carseat, leaving a towel in there for Dean to sit on. 

 

"Man, we're gonna have to clean out the carseat when we get home. I don't even know how to wash that thing." Sam says, buckling Dean back in and climbing back in, driving the three of them back home. 

 

Cas looks at Sam and smiles. Sam groans. "Don't you dare say 'I told you so', I'll kick your ass!" Sam says, as they park outside the bunker, Cas having the responsibility of getting Dean out of the carseat and carrying him inside, while Sam cleaned up the car, which still reeked of poop. 

 

Smiling, Cas carried Dean into the bunker and headed to the nusery, slipping a t-shirt on him, so he wouldn't get too cold. "That was quite a surprise you gave us, Dean. I don't think we'll be feeding you rice and beans again, for a long time..." Cas says, chuckling. 

 

Dean just giggles and sits up on his knees, bouncing on his diapered bottom. He felt much better after getting all that oop out, even though it was really gross. 

 

Well, you can never be too prepared, knowing what a baby can do...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast-forward a few months, Dean is teething and it's not a fun experience for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Baby!Dean chewing on the first blade. Adorable. I had to. Don't hate....

A few months passed by, and the Bunker family had been faced with a painful problem - Dean teething. Poor Dean wanted to chew on everything and anything that he could find. Sam's even found him chewing on the First Blade before. How he got a hold of that, is still a mystery, because that's a big no-no. 

 

Sam and Cas had each been taking turns dealing with Dean, when he was wailing, pain ravaging his red, puffy gums, as his teeth were finally starting to grow back in. It seemed like something to be happy about at the time, but it wasn't. It was heartbreaking for Sam, Cas, Jody and everyone else to see Dean this way, cranky and crying all the time. 

 

This morning, it seemed to be worse. Sam had gotten Dean up, went through the normal routine with Dean, diaper change, dressing him, then taking Dean to the kitchen for breakfast, some kind of cold mush that Castiel had made up specially for Dean. 

 

It had Dean's favorite fruits and vegetables blended up and chilled till it was very cold, but not too cold, as Dean had very sensitive gums. 

 

Dean whines and fusses, as he's seated in his highchair, a bib fastened around his neck to catch his excessive drool. Sam frowns and bends down so he can see Dean better. "Hey, baby. I know you're hurtin', but guess what? Uncle Cas made your favorite breakfast!" Sam cooed as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to eat it, letting Cas feed Dean this morning. 

 

Cas smiles as he carries the bowl of food over to the highchair and sits it on the tray, grabbing a baby spoon from the drawer to feed Dean with. 

 

"Okay, Dean. I hope you're hungry. I made your favorite!" Cas cooes as he ruffles Dean's hair and dips the spoon into the cold mush, smiling as he slowly brings the spoon to Dean's mouth. 

 

Dean whines and turns away from the spoon, refusing to eat. "Oh, come on, little one, you need to eat something. This is nice and cold, so it might feel good against your sore gums." Cas cooes, as he tries to get Dean to eat, but Dean still refuses, pushing the spoon away with his hands. 

 

Cas sighs and tries again when he sees Dean has his mouth open. "Come on, Deanie. Please? You need to eat, little one. Won't you just try for me?" Cas cooes, making airplane noises with the spoon, but Dean still refuses to eat.

 

Sam finishes his cereal and pats Cas' shoulder. "Here, let me try." He says, taking the spoon and bowl of mush from Cas. He smiles at Dean, who's chewing on his fingers again. He's about made them raw from all the rubbing against his gums and the saliva. If it keeps up, Dean may have to wear mittens. 

 

"Okay, Deanie. I bet you'll eat for Daddy, won't you? Let's try and see, huh?" Sam cooes, scooping some mush onto the spoon and bringing it to Dean's mouth, making airplane noises as he does so. But Dean turns away, and still, refuses to eat.

 

Sam's smiles quickly turns to a frown. "What? You won't even eat for Daddy? Not even for the airplane? But you love Daddy's airplanes, baby. It's okay. We can try it again later, huh? Let's get you your teething ring, and go outside for some fresh air. Maybe that'll help." Sam cooes, getting Dean out of the highchair. 

 

He smiles as he grabs Dean's teething ring from the freezer and hands it to him, before walking outside, Cas following behind, a smile on his face. He also enjoyed going outside, and it was beautiful out today. 

 

Placing Dean on the grass, Sam smiled, sitting down beside him, handing him his teething ring, which he just threw on the ground, bringing his fingers to his mouth instead. It was beautiful out, the sun shining and it neither being too hot or too cold.

 

Dean just sat there for a minute, before he got onto his hands and knees, and slowly started to crawl around. He was pretty clumsy at it, too, nearly falling over a few times.

 

Wrinkling his brow in concern as he watched Dean slowly crawl around, Cas smiled when he saw Dean looking at him. But he was worried about him. "Should we go help him?" Cas asked, looking at Sam. 

 

Sam shook his head, "Nah. He'll be okay, besides, aren't babies supposed to learn to crawl...kinda on their own?" Though the two men remained close by Dean, in case he was to actually fall over.

 

It was very cute to see Dean crawl, the way his bowlegs spread apart a bit more than usual, due to his thick diaper. It was downright adorable. 

 

Dean eventually crawled back to Sam and Cas, plopping down in front of them, and smiling, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them.

 

"We do need to get him to stop doing that, though," Sam inquired, watching their little one sitting in front of them. Ruffling Dean's hair, Cas gave Sam a quizzical look, "Why?" He asked. "Because he'll rub them raw, Cas. That's what pacifiers and all those other things are for." Sam says, picking up Dean's teething ring, handing it to him, but he just threw it down again.

 

Making a dissatisfied sound, Sam went back in the house to grab a pair of mittens he had bought. Going back outside, the hunter put them over Dean's hands.   
Stepping back, Sam nodded to himself, "There, I think that'll work." He said.

Dean looked at the mittens and made an unhappy noise. He pouted and tried to get them off, but it was basically impossible. Dean looked up at Sam and Cas with an angry expression on his face. 

Sam felt the impending, and possible tantrum that would erupt from their baby, so he slowly backed away a few inches. When Cas threw a glare at him, the younger shook his head.

 

Huffing out a breath, Cas kneeled down to get to Dean's eye-level, "I know you don't like these, Dean. But if you don't stop sucking on your fingers, then there's not much else we can do about it." He cooed, trying to get Dean to understand. 

Dean just pouted and eventually started to throw a huge tantrum, face red and tear stained, arms and legs kicking and flailing. He was not happy one little bit.

Sam quickly went to go empty the playpen of all the toys and stuff, while Cas picked up Dean, the older's face stony. Dodging the baby's flailing limbs, the angel eventually made his way to the playpen and set down Dean in it, surrounding by nothing by empty space. 

 

Sam then stood in front of Dean, arms crossed over his chest. "You're staying there for a while, baby boy. As long as it takes to get you to understand that we don't want you to hurt, so that's why you can't suck on your fingers too much. Okay?" Sam cooed, walking away and letting Cas watch over Dean, while he went to take a nap. Of course, Sam knew that Dean wouldn't be able to process all of that, but hopefully enough.

 

Dean whined and fussed as he kept kicking and flailing, until he eventually tired himself out, and curled up in the playpen, sleeping quietly.

 

Dean wakes up a while later, to the smell of food. He sits up and rubs his eyes with his mittened hands, yawning softly. He smacks his lips and drools, at the sight of the food.

 

While Sam is cooking, Cas comes in to see Dean awake, drooling lightly.   
Glad that, now it seems like their little one is in a better mood, the angel picks him up and places him on his hip, smiling at him.

 

"Hey, you hungry, Deanie? Daddy's making dinner." Cas cooes, as he carries Dean into the kitchen and gets him seated in his highchair, tying a bib around his neck. 

 

Sam turns around and smiles, seeing that Dean isn't as cranky anymore. And that he's all ready to eat some (edible) dinner. The last time Sam cooked, the food wasn't exactly "edible".

 

Smoothing Dean's messy hair, Cas sets down dinner: mashed potatoes, steak, and some unknown vegetable for Sam.

 

"You guys better eat this, I worked hard on it," the younger Winchester ordered, with no real heat to it.

 

Rolling his eyes, Castiel scooped up some of the potatoes for Dean and started to feed him.

 

Dean actually opened his mouth and allowed someone to feed him this time, as opposed to this morning when he wouldn't let anyone feed him. Well, that was before he had pain medicine, that really helped soothe his sore gums a lot. 

 

Dean ate messily, barely able to keep much food in his mouth, but whatver dribbled down the side or his chin, Castiel scooped up with the spoon, and got it into Dean's mouth. 

 

Dean was actually able to eat an entire bowl of mashed potatoes without making any kind of fuss. Cas and Sam thanked God for those pain killers. It was the only thing that really allowed Dean to eat.

 

Sam grinned at Dean. "Yay! My baby boy finally ate something! Good job, Deanie, Daddy's so proud of you! And I bet you feel much better, now that you have a full tummy, don't you?" Sam cooed, smiling at how messy Dean was. Even with someone feeding him, Dean always got very messy.

 

Realizing the mess Dean had made, the two caretakers laughed aloud. It was adorable, to say the least. "I think someone's gonna need a bath tonight." Sam teased, finishing his own dinner. Cas agreed, nodding and using Dean's bib to clean up his face a bit.

 

Dean giggled and squirmed in his highchair, patting his mittened hands against the tray. He was actually feeling happy for the first time in about a month, since this teething had started. 

 

"Okay, squirmy. Let's go get you in the tub," Sam says, wiping Dean's face before picking him up and undressing him on the bathroom floor. Cas was running the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, then putting toys and bubble bath also.

 

Dean cooed and gurgled, as he splashed in the water, getting Sam and Cas wet. Dean apparently thought that was hilarious, so he just kept laughing hysterically.

 

Sam looked at Cas and smiled. "Uh-oh! I think we're in the splash zone, Cas! We'd better take cover, before we get soaked." Sam says, grabbing an extra towel to use as a cover for when Dean splashed. 

 

Dean stopped splashing and got quiet as he let out a fart and smiled innocently, the water bubbling around him. "Deanie! That's gross. I hope you didn't poop in there, baby!" Sam says, as he washes Dean all over, getting him all nice and clean. 

 

Washing the green-eyed little one with soap and water, only burning with embarrassment at touching Dean's privates, Sam managed to get their baby boy squeaky clean. That left Castiel to hair-scrubbing duty.

 

Grabbing a cup and filling it with water, the angel put a cloth over Dean's eyes, to prevent shampoo from getting in them. Rubbing the sweet-smelling mixture over their baby's hair, Cas cleaned it away. "There we go. All Done. Good job, Dean." Cas cooed, draining the water, while Sam readied a large fluffy towel to wrap Dean in, as Cas lifted him out of the tub. 

 

After Sam had dried off Dean with a fluffy towel, Sam got him all diapered and dressed him in a pair of yellow footie pajamas with little ducks on them. Picking the baby boy up, Sam smiled at him. "Bedtime's just around the corner, baby. You want a bedtime story before that?" Sam cooed, drying Dean's hair a bit more. 

Dean yawned, and rubbed his eyes, reaching up at Sam with tired eyes. He was so sleepy, and ready for bed.

Breathing a tiny laugh, Sam said, "Maybe not. I think someone's pretty tired."   
"Okay, come on, Deanie. Let's get you in bed," Sam grunted before readjusting Dean on his shoulder. Heading to their little one's nursery, the hunter set him down in his crib, handing him a pacifier just in case, and his stuffed moose.

Both caretakers gave their baby boy a forehead kiss, and in unison, they both murmured, "Goodnight, Dean."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still teething, and Gabriel moves into the Bunker.

A few days pass and Dean finally starts to get some teeth in. His bottom two, which typically come in first with any size baby. 

 

Sam and Cas were ecstatic, cuddling their baby boy all the time, giving him hugs and kisses, glad that it was over for now. And they were also excited that Dean could start eating more solid foods, like small peices of soft fruits or cheeses. But probably not until he gets his top teeth in, too. 

 

Sitting on the floor of the nursery, Sam smiles at Dean, and helps him to build a tower with his soft plush blocks, allowing him to knock it down once they were done. "Oh, Deanie, you knocked down my tower! Oh, you're gonna get it now, buddy!" Sam laughed as he laid Dean down and tickled him all over, blowing raspberries all over his tummy. 

 

Dean squeales and laughs happily, rolling onto his tummy so Sam couldn't tickle him anymore. But Sam grabbed his legs and tickled the undersides of his feet, not letting up at all. 

 

"Awww! You're just ticklish all over, aren't you, Deanie!" Sam cooes, as he stops tickling Dean and helps him into a sitting position, playing peek a boo with him. 

 

"Where's Deanie? Where'd he go?" Sam asked, as he covered his eyes, hearing Dean giggling softly. Grinning he opened his eyes and shouted, "Here he is!", much to Dean's delight. 

 

Grinning Sam, pulls Dean into his arms and peppers his face in soft kisses. He truly loved Dean a lot and couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather have as his baby boy. Just then, Cas walked in and smiled at the adorable sight. 

 

He smiled and stooped down to Dean's level, ruffling his hair, then he looked at Sam. "I've finished preparing his lunch, Sam. I think he'd probably prefer it to still be a bit fresh, so why don't we head down to the kitchen?" Cas asks, standing back up and heading back downstairs. 

 

Sam smiles at Dean as he gets up, holding him on his hip as he carries him downstairs to the kitchen, where a wonderful smell greeted both of them. Whatever Cas had made smelled delicious. "Okay, baby, let's get you in your highchair, here." Sam cooed as he seated Dean in his highchair sliding the tray in place. 

 

Cas smiled as he walked up behind Dean and tied a bib around his neck, knowing that'd he probably get even more messy now that he could eat big boy foods. Smiling, the angel placed a bowl of pasta and a plate of diced sweet potatoes in front of Dean, quite proud of his ability to cook. 

 

Dean just sat there for a minute, unsure of what to do. Sam smiled, and picked up a peice of sweet potato, feeding it to Dean, amking sure he saw how to pick it up, so he could try feeding himself. 

 

"Can you feed yourself like a big boy, Dean? I bet you can! Go on, try it, bud." Sam said encouragingly, watching as Dean slowly picked up a piece of potato and slowly brought it to his mouth, feeding himself for the first time. 

 

Sam's smiled widened into a grin, and so did Castiel's. They were so proud of Dean's ability to feed himself. It was amazing how far he had come in about a year's time. But it was also sad, because Sam didn't want Dean to grow up. He'd gotten so used to him being his little one, that it just became normal for him, and for Cas as well. 

 

Sam's eyes widened when he remembers what the doctor told him in the hospital, saying that he probably never get past the mental age of one year. So, he'd most likely be his baby forever. Perhaps, there was a bit of good news in this, after all. 

 

Watching Dean, Sam coudn't help but to laugh when he managed to dump the pasta out of the bowl and onto his highchair tray, spreading tomato sauce around with his hands, playing with his food more than he was eating it. 

 

He chuckled. "Now, Dean, we don't play with our food. We eat it." He said teasingly, knowing that Dean would probably have his own way of eating his foods, and that was fine, everyone is different, especially babies. 

 

Dean giggled at Sam's comment, and smiled, scooping up a handful of pasta and bringing it to his mouth, chewing it for a minute before swallowing without any choking problems, which Sam was afraid of. He had turned into that one parent who worries over everything. 

 

"Is that, good, Dean?" Sam and Cas asked athe the same time, looking at each other and chuckling. Dean smiled and nodded, before feeding himself the rest of the pasta, leaving a mess of tomato sauce on the tray for Cas to clean up. 

 

Then, Dean quickly gobbled down his potatoes, letting out a huge burp when he finished. "Deanie! Slow down, buddy. You just ate that really fast. You're gonna give yourself a tummyache, and that won't be fun." Sam cooes, as he goes to fill Dean's trainer cup with juice. 

 

Since Dean was getting older, Sam decided that he was ready for a trainer cup, with a soft spout instead of a hrd one, so he wouldn't hurt his gums. This one was yellow with a cute green frog on it, and it was the only one that Sam could find that had big enough handles for Dean to grip. 

 

Dean frowned when he saw the new cup in Sam's hand, a bit confused to where his bottle was. He'd gotten used to drinking from a botlle, so this would definately take some getting used to. This thing looked weird and had things sticking out the side of it. What were those for?

 

Sam smiled and handed the cup to Dean, hoping he'd figure out how to use it, fairly quickly. Dean gave the cup a weird look, holding it with his hands, he slowly brought it to his mouth, managing to take a drink without spilling it all over himself. 

 

Sam grinned and clapped his hands. "Yay! My baby's drinkin' from a big boy cup!" He cheered, as he picked Dean up out of the highchair and peppered his face in kisses, after he wiped it clean with a damp cloth. 

 

While Sam was very proud of Dean, he wished that he wasn't growing up so fast. But every baby had to grow up sometime. Dean would definatly have a birthday party coming up soon. 

 

"Come on, big guy, let's go change your diaper. You smell like you made something special for me." Sam cooes, as he smies and carries Dean upstairs to have his diaper changed. 

 

Meanwhile, Cas was stuck with cleaning up Dean's mess that he left on his highchair tay. He should've known that Dean would do something like that. He was always messy when it came to eating any food at all. Even when he was an adult, the former hunter would find a way to make a mess of himself, like some little kid.

 

Once the highchair was all clean and free of any leftover food, Cas decided to go check on Dean and Sam, as he has heard Dean wailing for over 30 minutes. He hopes Dean is okay.

 

Walking up the stairs and into the nursery, Cas frowned, Sam was holding Dean in his arms, bouncing him gently and shushing him as he walked around the room, trying to calm his wailing baby boy. 

 

"Oh, Deanie. Shhh...I know, I know. It hurt's doesn't it, baby?" Sam cooed as he rubbed Dean's back soothingly, desperatly looking to Cas for help, but Cas was just as lost as he was on this. 

 

Dean had started teething again, and it was even more painful than last time. Teething was supposed to be a good thing, right? Apparently not, because all it does is cause babies pain and make them irritable. 

 

Suddenly, Gabriel appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of the three men with a frown on his face. "Castiel! You woke me up from my nap for a baby crying?" Gabe asked, rubbing his temples. 

 

"Gabriel, it's not just a baby! It's Dean! He's hurting and we need your help! Can you use your powers to help him, please?" Castiel begs, hating to see Dean like this, and he knew Gabriel still had his archangel powers and could help Dean. 

 

Sighing, Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll help you. Only because I owe you one, from like, forever ago..." Gabe says, as he snaps his fingers and a large baby swing appears in the corner of Dean's nursery. 

 

"What?! How did you....? Never mind. Let's just try it out. Okay, baby boy. Daddy's gonna sit you down in here. Let's see if you like it or not, huh?" Sam cooed as he gently laid Dean down in the swing and pushed the button to turn it on. 

 

Within a minute, Dean was calmed down and his eyelids started drooping, so Sam gave him his pacifier. "Awww! You look so adorable in that, Deanie. I think it definately works. Thank you so much, Gabe!" Sam says as he wraps his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly. 

 

Gabriel gasps. "Okay, you're welcome. Now, let me go, I can't breathe, Samsquatch!" Gabe says, sighing as Sam lets go of him and he can feel his chest again. 

 

Gabe smiles as he looks over at Dean, seeing that he's now asleep, and making cute little gurgling noises behind his pacifier. Then, he looks at Sam and smiles. 

 

"So, how'd he end up like this, anyway?" Gabe asks, as he and Sam are downstairs having coffee, while Castiel is upstairs, watching over Dean in case he wakes up.

 

"Well, he had a car accident and it messed up his brain so when he woke up, he was basically a giant baby. And we just had to go with it, giving up hunting to care for Dean." Sam explains as he puts his empty coffee cup in the sink to be washed later. 

 

"So, what did you want up to help you out with, Gabriel?" Sam asked, sitting back down at the table with the archangel. 

"Well, I need a place to stay, I lost my job and I cant afford to pay rent for my apartment, so they kicked me outta there, too. This places has lots of room, ad I was wondering if...maybe...I could stay here?" Gabe asks.

 

Sam smiles. "Sure, I don't care, just as long as you promise to help out with Dean, when we need it. He's teething right now, so we need all the help we can get." Sam says, folding his hands together. 

 

"Yeah, sure I'll help out. Whatever you need. But I don't do diapers. I...don't know how..." Gabe admits, blushing bright red at the fact that he, an archangel, can't change a diaper. 

 

"Don't worry, we'll teach you. But for now, let's go get you settled in." Sam says, leading Gabriel to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dean turns one! And has a birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter, unless I decide to continue it. If not, thanks for reading, all you people out there!

The next morning, Dean had woken up crying from a messy diaper that he had been laying in all night. It was really irritating him and he wanted to be out of the disgusting thing. 

 

Sam woke up, and heard Dean crying, grabbing Gabriel to take him to the nursery to watch him change Dean. 

 

Gabriel groaned and rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the nursery, nearly gagging from the horrible smell. "Ugh! That's horrible! No wonder he's been crying!" Gabe says, as he watches Sam lift Dean out of the crib and lay him on the changing table, pulling down his pj bottoms. 

 

Sam just rolls his eyes at Gabriel's comments, and shushes Dean as he untapes his diaper, pulling it open and revealing the mess inside. "Oh, goodness, baby! You sure made a mess last night, didn't you?" Sam cooed as he grabbed a few baby wipes and started to clean the mess away from Dean's bottom, making sure Gabriel was watching, so he'd know what to do. 

 

As much as it disgusted Gabriel, he stood there and watched Sam change Dean's messy diaper, so he'd know what to do if he ever babysat sometime, like he would today. 

 

Sam smiles as he picks Dean up and cuddles him close, peppering his face in kisses. "My sweet boy! Do you know what today is? Huh? It's your birthday, buddy! You're a year old today! Isn't that exciting? We're gonna have a party for you too, with yummy cake and ice cream and you're gonna get lots of presents!" Sam says, as he carries Dean down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

 

Castiel smiles when he sees Sam holding Dean in his arms, taking him from him and gently sitting him in his highchair, locking the tray in place, giving Dean's head a kiss after he fastened a bib around his neck, that had a pocket in it to catch food that fell from Dean's mouth.

 

Smiling, Sam sat down at the table with Gabe and they had a cup of coffee together, watching as Castiel gave Dean a plastic plate with pieces of toast and scrambled egg with cheese on top. 

 

"Eat up, Dean!" Cas cooes as he sits down and grabs a cup of coffee as well, keeping an eye on Dean while he ate, making sure he didn't choke or anything. 

 

Dean smiled and made a happy little noise before picking up a piece of toast and bringing it to his mouth, taking a bite of it and chewing it up until he was able to swallow it. Then he picked up a piece of egg and started to feed himself, dropping some into the pocket of his bib. 

 

"There's my good boy, eating his breakfast! Good job, Deanie! You're doing so good at feeding yourself!" Sam cooes as he goes over to Dean and smiles at him, ruffling his soft hair. 

 

Dean lets out a gurgle and holds a piece of toast up to Sam, offering it to him. Sam smiles and blushes, taking the piece of toast and holding it in his hand. "For me? Aww, thanks, Deanie!" Sam cooes as he tears the toast in half and gives the other half back to Dean. 

 

Dean smiles and finishes up the toast and egg, letting out a loud burp once he was finished. Whining softly, Dean saw that Sam was filling his trainer cup with milk. He pouted adorably and reached for it, making grabby hands. He was really thirsty. 

 

"Awww! Here ya go, Deanie! Daddy just had to put some milk in it." Sam cooes as he hands Dean his cup, which he takes happily, drinking down the cool milk inside with a smile. 

 

Once breakfast was over Sam had Gabriel take Dean up to the nursery to check his diaper and play with him if he didn't need changing. He wanted Gabriel to bond with Dean a bit more, as he didn't really seem too fond of kids or babies. Maybe he was just a bit uncomfortable with Dean being this way?

 

"Okay, big guy, let's see if you need a change. I hope to Dad you don't because I'm still getting used to the whole 'diaper changing' thing." Gabe cooes as he takes off Dean's pj bottoms and sticks a finger along the legs of his diaper, checking for wetness, but Dean was still clean and dry. 

 

"Oh, thank Dad! You're still clean and dry. Good boy, Deano. Now, let's see what we can find to play with, huh?" Gabe cooed as he sat down on the floor with Dean and looks through the toy box underneath his crib. 

 

"Hmmm, any of this look interesting to you, kiddo?" Gabe asked as he watched Dean look through his toy box, pulling out a bunch of random things; play-doh, blocks, some stuffed animals, and a ball. 

 

"Okay, what do you wanna play with first, Dean?" Gabe askes, smiling when Dean hands him the play-doh container. 

 

"Play-doh? Okay!" Gabe says as he opens the container and pulls the dough out, handing some of it to Dean, while he rolls the rest around in his hands, enjoying the way it felt. 

 

Dean gurgled and brought it to his mouth, sticking it in and immediately gagging from the gross taste. 

 

Gabe chuckled. "It's not supposed to taste good, buddy. You're not supposed to eat it, either! I think we need to find something else to play with, okay?" Gabe says, putting the play-doh back into its container and putting it on the shelf beside the changing table. 

 

Dean pokes out his bottom lip and whimpers, tears forming in his eyes. He was really upset that Gabriel took away his play-doh. He didn't understand that it wasn't for eating. He was just a baby.

 

"Aww, don't cry, Deano. I'm sorry, but you just...you're too young to play with that, really. You'll get sick if you eat it. I can't let that happen. Especially not on your birthday, kiddo." Gabe says as he picks up Dean's stuffed duckie and makes it tickle Dean.

 

Dean stopped fussing and giggled, reaching out and pulling the duckie out of Gabriel's arms, hugging it close to his chest. This was his special duckie, the one Aunt Jody gave to him. 

 

"Okay, well reach out and take it, why don't ya?" Gabe cooed teasingly, as he got Dean on his back and tickled him all over, blowing raspberries all over his tummy. 

 

Sam went up to see how Gabe was doing with Dean and smiled when he saw Dean laying on the floor, squirming around from Gabriel tickling him all over, just like he did yesterday morning with him. 

 

"Hey, Deanie, Daddy and Uncle Cas need to run to the store and get supplies for your party, so Uncle Gabe's gonna watch you, okay? Can you watch him, Gabriel?" Sam asks, holding the keys to the Impala in his hands. 

 

"What?! I've only been around him for like, one day! I'm not a babysitter, Sam! I just...I've never babysat before. What if he gets hurt and I can't help him or something?" Gabe asks, looking up at Sam. 

 

"You'll do fine, Gabe. Besides, our numbers are on the fridge if you need them. We won't be gone for longer than an hour at the most, okay, and I'll call to check up on you. Honestly, he's not that hard to take care of." Sam says as he goes back downstairs and he and Castiel leave. 

 

Gabe looks down at Dean and smiles at him. "Well, kiddo. Looks like I'm gona be babysitting you for a little while. Won't that be fun?" Gabe asks as he watches Dean bring his foot to his mouth and chew on his toes. 

 

"No, Dean. Don't do that, buddy. That's gross. Here, let's play with your ball. You wanna do that?" Gabe cooes as he sits Dean up and scoots back from him, rolling the ball back and forth until they get tired of it, and move onto something else. 

 

Dean babbles as he plays with his duckie some more, messing himself as he did so, not even noticing because he was lost in his play time. 

 

Gabe nearly gagged when the smell hit him. "Oh no. Deano, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Gabe says as he makes his way over to Dean, checking his diaper and finding a mess. 

 

"Oh man! This is so gross!" Gabe says as he opens Dean's diaper and sees the mess he has made. Dean just giggles and smiles at Gabe innocently. "What are you laughing about? It's not funny! It's disgusting!" Gabriel says. 

 

Grabbing a few wipes, Gabriel starts to clean Dean up until there is no mess. He's glad when he finally get the throw the horrid daper away and get Dean into a clean one.

 

"Okay, all done. Thank Dad that's over with." Gabe says as he sees Dean yawning and rubbing his eyes. He smiles as he lays him down in his crib with his pacifier and duckie, covering him with a blanket and heading downstairs to have another cup of coffee.

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Cas have bought Dean's party supplies and are heading back home, because they've set Dean's party for three this afternoon and it was already 12:00, so they had to hurry and get it set up while Dean was taking a nap. 

 

Walking into the bunker, Sam heads to the kitchen with Dean's cake, putting it in the fridge to keep it good until it was time for the party, and Cas was busy putting up decorations, with the help of Gabriel, who used his angel mojo to make the balloons be helium filled, so Dean could have an awesome birthday party. 

 

Smiling, Sam sat down at the table and pulled out his phone, texting Jody, Garth and Charlie, to let them know what time to come and what kind of gifts to bring. 

 

After the decorations were put up, Castiel went upstairs to check on Dean, smiling when he saw that he had just woken up from his nap and was only in a diaper. 

 

"Hello, Dean. Me and your Daddy are setting up things for your birthday party later. Are you excited? I bet you are! How about we get some clothes on you, huh?" Cas cooed as he lifted Dean out of the crib and sat him on the changing table as he dressed him in a cute striped romper with little dinosaurs all over it. Then, he took him downstairs to have a snack, knowing he was probably getting hungry. 

 

Dean's eyes wdened and he gasped at seeing all the decorations and balloons in the bunker. He'd never gotten a birthday party like this before, or at all, for that matter. 

 

Sam smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek when Cas put him in his highchair and tied a bib around his neck, giving him his trainer cup full of milk and a plate of cheese cubes and fruit, as he didn't really have the time to cook a meal at the moment. But Dean was still happy with waht he was given.

 

After Dean had finished eating, Sam have him a toy to play with while he waited for everyone to arrive. A knock on the door was heard and Sam bolted to it, opening it and smiling when he saw Jody, Garth and Charlie standing there. 

 

"Hey, guys. Come on in, Dean is sitting in his highchair if you wanna go see him." Sam says, shutting the door after everyone walks inside. 

 

Dean looks up and smiles when he sees Jody. He hasn't seen her in months, and has really missed her. 

 

"Hey, there's my birthday boy! My goodness, look at how big you've gotten! You have some teeth, now! Wow! You've grown so much, since I last saw you, little man!" Jody says, as she wraps her arms around Dean for a hug. 

 

Dean babbles and hugs Jody back, looking over and seeing Garth and Charlie standing there, talking to Sam and Castiel. 

 

Jody eventually lets go of Dean and smiles at him, ruffling his hair, watching him pick up his trainer cup and take a drink from it. "You're already on a sippy-cup, too? You've grown up too fast, Dean!" She says before going over to talk to Sam as well. 

 

Charlie smiles at Dean and walks over to him, looking him over. "Dean, I can't believe how cute you look, as a baby! I haven't seen you in like, forever! It is kinda weird talking to you, because I don't even know if you can understand me. It's okay." Charlie says, finding it a bit awkward that she's talking to a giant infant. But she knows Dean can't help it, though.

 

Once everyone has finished talking, they all sing Happy Birthday to Dean and Sam gets out the cake, cutting a piece for everyone, while Cas handed out a beer to everyone except Garth, knowing he has problems with alcohol. 

 

Dean whines and fusses for his cake, making grabby hands at Sam. Sam smiles. "Okay, Deanie. Daddy didn't forget you, baby boy. Here you go!" Sam cooes as he hands Dean a plate with a large piece of cake on it, getting out a camera and taking pictures of him as he starts to eat, getting icing and bits of cake all over the place, on his highchair, on his face, his clothes, the floor, everywhere. 

 

Everyone looks at Dean and smiles, thinking it's the cutest thing they've ever seen. Which it was. It was super-adorable and who couldn't smile at a baby eating cake for the first time. 

 

After everyone had eaten, and the place was cleaned up a bit, Sam decided to let Dean open his presents. 

 

The first one was from Jody. It was a blanket with Dean's name on it, that had little dinosaurs and dragons all over it. Sam thanked Jody and got it away from Dean before he could touch it with his messy hands. 

 

Next came Charlie and Garth's present, a robotic dog toy, that moved around and made all diffeerent kinds of noises, which scared Dean a bit, but he'd grow to like it. 

 

Sam smiled at Dean, who had never looked so happy in all his life. He knew Dean was happy to get all this attention and to see his friends and family after several months. 

 

Sam wanted to preserve those memories forever so he had everyone gather around Dean for a picture. "Alright, say 'cheese' everybody!" Sam says as he sets the camera to take the picture. Everyone smiles and the camera flashes, capturing the moment forever....


End file.
